Baby on Board
by dontcare89
Summary: What if Hyde was never bailed out after he's arrested? Ana finds out she's pregnant and the fight ensues but she never gets attacked by Hyde. How is she going to repair their relationship if she can't even get him to talk to her? HEA and no cheating. Rated M for language and sexy scenes.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** **This short story takes place at the end of Fifty Shades Freed. In this version, Hyde never kidnapped Mia or reared his ugly head again. After he broke into Escala, he went to jail and he'll be there forever in my story. Ana just told Christian she's pregnant a** **nd he had the same negative reaction. This picks up right after Christian emails Ana telling her he has to go to Portland for work and right before Ana gets the phone call from Hyde in the book. In case you haven't read the book recently, Christian's email said: "** **I am flying down to Portland today. I have some business to conclude with WSU. I thought you would want to know."** **The first paragraph in this story is straight from the book a** **nd then it's my writing after that.**

 **Disclaimer:** **I'm not E. L. James, if I were, I wouldn't be posting, I'd be publishing.**

* * *

After my lunch - another cream cheese and salmon bagel, which I manage to keep down - I sit, staring listlessly at my computer, looking for inspiration and wondering how Christian and I are going to resolve this huge problem.

It's half past two before I finally respond to his email from early this morning.

From: Anastasia Grey

Subject: Portland

Date: September 15, 2011 02:33

To: Christian Grey

Thank you for informing me. When will you be home?

Anastasia Grey

Commissioning Editor, SIP

It took me forty minutes to write 10 words. I didn't want to sound too needy or, on the other hand, too distant. We need to talk and we can't until he actually faces me in our home.

Christian doesn't seem to need as much time to craft his response. I get his email within minutes.

From: Christian Grey

Subject: Portland

Date: September 15, 2011 02:36

To: Anastasia Grey

Tomorrow, around mid-day.

It looks like I'll have to go on that Taiwan trip I mentioned earlier this week. I'll be leaving either tomorrow afternoon or the next morning.

Christian Grey

CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc.

Crap, I forgot all about this Taiwan trip. Can't Ros go? I don't want to put even more time and space between us and our talk about Blip. Silent tears stream down my face as I feel the space between my husband and myself grow larger. I shouldn't have played so hard to get the morning after I told him I was pregnant. He seemed open to talk but I was cold; still upset that he ran to the Bitch Troll instead of discussing this with me. Since then we haven't even been in the same room together; at least not while I was awake. I know he watched me sleep last night, which gives me hope, but we need to talk. I wasn't ready before but now he seems to be avoiding me and the inevitable talk we need to have.

How do I respond to this? Do I beg him to not go? Do I ask to go with him, as he originally wanted me to? I bite my lip and think. Taiwan; or the flight to Taiwan, is not the right setting for this talk. We will need privacy and probably space in case our talk doesn't go well right away.

And yet, tomorrow is Friday. Does he really have work to do on Saturday or Sunday? Or is he just trying to get away from me. I shake my head. I can't think like that.

Maybe I should act cool, like I'm totally okay with him going. Though that would just perpetuate the distance between us.

I take a deep breath and settle for something in the middle.

From: Anastasia Grey

Subject: Portland

Date: September 15, 2011 02:45

To: Christian Grey

I hope you won't have to go for long. I'll miss you.

Anastasia Grey

Commissioning Editor, SIP

I minimize my email and try to go back to work. Boyce Fox was in today and I really think his new book will be a huge hit. He's a bright, charismatic writer and his personality really shows in his words. I knew from the first copy I read of his manuscript that we had to have him. He's set to publish in a few months and I can't wait to see how it goes. I write my recap of our meeting and start reading the next manuscript on my desk. I try my best to push my husband from my thoughts.

When I finally look back at the clock it's a few minutes to 6pm and I nearly cry again. I used to be out the door at 5 on the dot, just to get home to see Christian. Now, I'm avoiding my home as much as he is.

I pack up my laptop and and check that I have everything I need. I turn off my office light and leave, surprised to see Hannah still at her desk. She looks up from her computer as I approach her.

"You're still here," I state. To be honest, I'm still upset with Hannah. While I should've kept better track of my appointments, she is my personal assistant and she should've realized that three moved appointments - especially with a gynecologist - is something I should've been alerted to. She smiles up at me.

"I don't like leaving before you, in case you need something."

Great, now I feel like a bitch.

"Oh, Hannah, that really isn't necessary. Please leave at 5, even if I forget what time it is."

She says she'll consider it and I wish her a good night as I walk out to reception. Sawyer stands from his corner and opens the door for me.

"Sorry I'm so late, I didn't realize the time," I mumble to him.

"Not a problem, ma'am."

I head straight to the kitchen when I get home. I didn't realize how hungry I was. I quickly ladle some of the chicken noodle soup Gail left simmering on the stove into a bowl and get a spoon. I'm about to sit at the kitchen island when I think it over. I'm not waiting for anyone. He's not coming home tonight so I'll be eating alone. I decide to do what I used to do when Kate would be out and I had to fend for myself during college. I pour myself a glass of water and carefully wedge it between my torso and forearm. I grab a napkin and carefully pick up my bowl and soup and walk myself into the library, keeping my eyes on my soup to make sure I don't spill any. I put my bowl and glass on the coffee table and sit down on the couch, dragging the table closer to me. I turn on the tv and flip around until I find something I don't mind watching. I land on The Devil Wears Prada and dig into my soup.

As the self-proclaimed "dragon woman" is seen at one of her weakest moments - with no makeup and her family falling apart - my tears start again. This reminds me of Christian. A cold, highly crafted exterior with a softer, private side that is filled with insecurities and pain. I can't seem to escape him even if I wanted to.

I pull out my cell phone with the intention of calling Christian but I get hung up on the background of my lock screen. It's a selfie I took with Christian when we were in Aspen just a few weeks ago. We were about to go out to dinner and dancing - the night Kate and Elliot got engaged - when Christian pulled me to him and insisted we take a selfie. It was such an un-Christian like thing for him to do that I started giggling when he took the picture. In the photo, he's looking down at me and smiling at my giggling, but because he isn't looking, half of my face is cut off. We took a few more photos where we actually looked at the camera and smiled, but I fell in love with this one. Christian didn't like it because I was cut off, but I don't mind. Christian is centered in the photo and the way he's looking at me… I can just see his love. I made him send me the picture and it's been my background ever since.

I want to call him but I get cold feet and call Kate instead. We used to be so close but I feel like we've also been drifting apart. She picks up on the second ring.

"Ana! Finally!"

I smile at her ever present enthusiasm.

"Kate, how are you?"

"I'm fine! Elliot and I are starting to discuss possible wedding things, but that's not important. Spill the beans, Steele! Well, Grey. What happened yesterday and why was Christian looking for you?"

She doesn't forget anything. I roll my eyes. Looks like the relaxed conversation I was looking for won't be had now. I can't tell her yet, mostly because I feel I have to talk to Christian about it before telling anyone else.

"Oh Kate," I sigh. "We had a...fight. It was bad...so bad that Christian stormed out and got drunk, which is very unlike him."

"I know," Kate says in a subdued voice. "Elliot left my place in the in the middle of the night to go pick him up and drop him off at your condo. He said he was at a bar, but didn't tell me any details."

This is news to me. I was so wrapped up in his rendezvous with Mrs. Robinson that I didn't even question how he got home. I figured that the Bitch Troll had dropped him off or that Taylor had picked him up but now that I think about it, Taylor wouldn't have let Christian get on the elevator and stagger through the foyer alone in that state. I feel guilty for not even worrying about my husband's safety.

We're both silent for a moment.

"Ana...what happened? What did you fight about?"

"I just...I can't tell you. I will, at some point, but not until he and I make up and work this out."

"You're still fighting?"

Ugh the inquisition. I fell right into it.

"It's hard to fight when you don't see each other. He's really thrown himself into his work."

"Oh, Ana." She sounds so sad for me. I don't like this. I don't need pity. I need my husband. I take a deep, steadying breath to calm my nerves.

"I know," I admit, "but we'll be okay, I think. He's down in Portland for the night. I miss him."

"Maybe this is good for you; some space, I mean. You two have been in each other's faces since you've met, maybe some space and time will help?"

"I don't know, I'd feel better about it if we weren't fighting. It feels like he's running from me."

"No way, Ana," her confidence makes me feel better. "I've never seen someone look at someone else the way he looks at you." I smile, thinking again of my lock screen background. She continues, "There's no way he'd run from you, ever. I didn't think you could do any wrong in his eyes, which is why I'm surprised you guys are still in a fight."

I take in what she says with a grain of salt. I think I do a lot of things wrong, in his eyes, which makes him either frustrated with me or love me more for my 'errant' ways.

"We just need to talk. Maybe I'll call him now. Thank you, Kate. For everything," I say sincerely.

"Of course, Ana. I'm here for you, always. And you absolutely have to tell me what this was about once it gets sorted out!"

I laugh with her. She'll find out for sure; I won't be able to get through these next 8 months without her! And without Christian. I stop laughing at the thought of him.

We say goodnight and we both hang up.

I scroll to Christian's contact in my phone, but hesitate to press the call button. I decide this is crazy, I need my husband even if it means apologizing first. I hit the call button and hold my breath.

On the third ring my heart drops. He's not going to pick up. Sure enough after two more rings, his voicemail message comes on. I contemplate hanging up, but his message goes too quickly and before I know it, I hear the beep. I didn't think of what to say if I got his voicemail. Actually, I didn't even know what I'd say if he picked up.

I say hi but my voice cracks. I quickly clear my throat and try again.

"Hi," I bite my lip, figuring out what to say next. "It's me," I follow up in a small voice.

"I just wanted to say good night...and….and I hope you had a good day. So...good night."

I hang up before I can embarrass myself any more. I close my eyes and slump back into the couch. I can't even speak to his voicemail. We have a major problem.

I stay curled up on the couch until the movie is over. I barely watched, my mind mostly imagining what we'd be doing right now if Christian had a more welcoming reception to my news. Or maybe what we would be doing right now if I weren't pregnant. No, I can't think like that. It'll do no good to imagine something that cannot be changed now.

Besides, I'm already attached to Blip. While I'm not overwhelmingly excited or happy to be pregnant so soon, I can't help but feel love for this little thing inside me. This little intruder as Christian so aptly described him. Or her. My Blip.

"It's okay," I say to Blip, while rubbing my stomach, "he'll come around."

* * *

I wake up a few minutes before my alarm goes off and roll over to face the empty side of the bed. Even though it's cold, I reach out and bring his pillow to me and shove my face into it. It smells like him.

My alarm goes off and I groan and roll over to press snooze; I'm not ready to get up yet. After I hit snooze, I see I have one new text. I open it and see it's from Christian. I hold by breath as I bring my phone closer to my face, wide awake now. The first thing I see is that he sent this text about a half hour after I went to sleep.

 _I was in a dinner meeting when you called. Have a good night._

The tears threaten to start again. So cold. So not my Christian. It's like he's talking to one of his employees.

And while this thought alone could make me sick, my stomach turns on it's own and I scurry out of bed and run into our en suite. I barely make it to the toilet before my semi digested soup makes a reappearance. When I have nothing left to give, I flush the toilet and sit back on my butt. I can't help but now feel resentful to be dealing with this by myself.

I brush my teeth and determine that what I need is a shower and a cry. I decide to save time and cry in the shower. When I feel like I'm out of tears and the water is running cold, I turn off the water and make a new declaration. No more tears. No more crying at least until Christian starts talking to me again. Or at least until tomorrow.

* * *

They day passes quickly and it's already mid afternoon. Christian said he'd be getting in this afternoon and possibly heading out tonight. I want to make sure I see him, if only for a few minutes even.

I text him and ask if he's home from Portland yet. I try to get more work done but each minute that passes with no response makes me more and more tense. By 4:30 I can't help it any more. I have to go home and see him. He has to be home by now.

I gather my things and leave, telling both Hannah and Claire to have pleasant weekends. Sawyer and I head down to the SUV and start driving home.

I'm getting nervous. I'm going to see my husband for the first time in three days. I'm going to force him to talk to me and I'm forcing myself to not cry. That won't help us. We need to sit down and talk. I need to understand why he decided to go see that horrible woman. I shakily apply some lipgloss, trying to make myself more presentable. I catch Sawyer's eye in the rearview mirror and for a second, I think he's looking at me with pity. I quickly avert my eyes. It's none of his business if I want to look good for my husband.

As I enter the penthouse, I first notice that Taylor isn't in his security room. That's fine. It's Friday afternoon; Christian might've given him the rest of the night off.

I walk towards the kitchen but, before I even reach the threshold, the smell of fried chicken reaches my nose. My stomach seizes dramatically and I drop my bags, spin around, and run as fast as I can in these five inch heels. I can only make it to the hallway bathroom and I automatically drop to my knees and throw up my entire caesar salad I had for lunch. In the middle of my heaves, I feel someone pull my hair back from my face which is something I was feebly trying to do myself. I'm instantly grateful; he's here! Even if he has to see me like this, he's here and he cares.

He holds my hair with one hand and uses his other to rub my back. When I'm finally done I flush the toilet and grab some toilet paper to wipe my mouth. I hear him pour me a glass of water before huddling back down besides me, offering me the glass. As I reach for it, I see the hand holding the glass and it's not his. I whip my head around and see that it's Mrs. Jones. I'm instantly embarrassed.

"Oh, Mrs. Jones, you shouldn't see me like this, I'm sorry." I look up and see that Sawyer's in the doorway, his face etched with concern.

Mrs. Jones scoffs and forces the glass of water into my hands and I take a welcome sip.

"There's nothing for you to apologize for, Mrs. Grey."

I take another sip of water and ask the only thing that's been on my mind all day.

"Where's Christian? Is he home yet?"

Both of their faces fall and cast looks of pity at me like Sawyer did earlier in the car. Oh no, what now?

"Oh, Ana," Mrs. Jones starts and her face contorts in first pain and then anger. I'm not sure what's worrying me more, her facial expressions or the fact that she called me 'Ana'. This can only be bad news. "I can't believe he didn't tell you; Christian arrived home mid morning and left again with Jason to go to Taiwan. They left around 1 in the afternoon."

Bingo. I stare at her for a few moments. This information sinks in in layers. He's already gone on his next trip. He's going halfway around the world. He came home and he didn't tell me. I haven't heard his voice in nearly 48 hours. He ran. He was always scared that I would be the one to run from him but he was the one due to his own fucked-upness.

All of these thoughts catch up to me and I feel my breathing become labored and harsh. Mrs. Jones is now looking at me with worry. I look up at Sawyer.

"You knew," I whisper, accusing him. I don't have to ask, I already know.

He swallows. His eyes dart to Mrs. Jones and back to me.

"I didn't want to upset you, Mrs. Grey. I apologize."

I stare at him, my breathing still more ragged than normal.

"Well you're right. I am upset," I reply in a calm, steady voice that doesn't match the chaos in my head. "But do not apologize for him."

The room is silent for a few moments. I jump to my feet so fast that I think I startle both Mrs. Jones and Sawyer.

"That asshole!" I scream and clench my fists. I see them both flinch out the corner of my eye.

"It's always what he wants! He can't face anything that doesn't go according to his plan! If he can't throw his money around or overpower people to get his way, he just shuts down and avoids his problems. He acts like he is five-years-old! He can't just give me the silent treatment when he's mad at me!"

I haven't yelled like this in...I don't know, maybe years. I feel the dam break in me. All the frustration and confusion he has caused me since I met him suddenly boils up and overflows. How much have I set aside for him? How many times have I tried to put him and his needs first? Now I finally really need him and where is he? On a plane over the ocean. I take a few more deep breaths and continue, my voice lower but shaking with emotion.

"I didn't want this. I don't feel ready to have a child either and I'm freaking out! I'm certainly not going to be a single mother or go through this pregnancy by myself!"

Gail looks at me with understanding but Sawyer has lost his usually stoic self. He's always been good at looking emotionless but his brow is furrowed and he's breathing deeply through his nose. It hits me like a ton of bricks.

"You didn't know, did you?" I ask him. He shakes his head 'no' once.

"Well I guess I'm not the only one who isn't told things," I comment cheekily. I would've thought that with his overprotective ways, he would've informed all of our security of my condition so that they watch me even more closely. I guess he's embarrassed of me or of himself for trusting me.

"Fuck him," I whisper. I see them both dip their eyes to the ground.

"Fuck him!" I scream to the room. My breathing starts feeling shallow, like I can't get enough oxygen in my lungs.

"He doesn't get to hide from this and he certainly doesn't get to hide from me! He can't just go out to see that horrible woman and then ignore me for God knows how long." I reach a hand out to grab the sink counter. "He has to face this. He has to talk to me. He has to...to…"

My hand slips from the counter and my eyes roll up to the ceiling. The last thing I remember is hearing Mrs. Jones gasp my name as I collapse to the floor.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** **Whew, first chapter! I've only done one-shots before so this is the first story with chapters that I've ever written. The idea for this story came from me imagining what it would be like for them to tell their families that they're expecting. Unfortunately, they never get to have that real reveal in the books since Grace and Carrick find out while she's passed out.**

 **So, of course, this will have a happy ending...you'll just have to deal with some realistic angst til we get there. I was also happy to mention in this chapter how Ana felt regret for playing it so tough the morning after Christian got drunk. That part of the book made me so mad; if she had been a little more easy going while he was willing to talk, maybe they could've solved this earlier. Who knows.**

 **Hope you liked this chapter! Please review and let me know! I'll try to update this story weekly; we'll see how it goes!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** **Wow!** **Your responses have blown me away! I've never gotten so many favorites/follows/reviews before...especially for just one chapter! Because of that, and because I'm so honored you guys even take the time to read what I have to write, I'm posting this earlier than I planned! I know it's a bit of a short chapter, but I already have most of this story written and this is just where the natural break for the chapter fell. Hope you enjoy and I'll see you on the other side!**

 **Disclaimer:** **I'm not E. L. James, if I were, I wouldn't be posting, I'd be publishing.**

* * *

"We have to call him."

I slowly come to and hear Mrs. Jones and Sawyer whispering about what to do. I slowly open my eyes and see that Sawyer has his cell to his ear.

"Hang up," I tell him. Sawyer looks at Mrs. Jones and quickly back to me.

"Hang up!" I scream at him. Sawyer pulls his phone away from his face and hits the end button.

I'm laying in my own bed with Mrs. Jones and Sawyer standing by the side of the bed. The last thing I remember is yelling in the bathroom before passing out. Sawyer must have carried me here.

I try to sit up but Mrs. Jones kindly asks me to relax and stay in bed and hands me a glass of water. I prop myself up in an almost sitting position and take a sip of water.

"How long was I out?" I ask quietly.

"Not long. About five minutes, ma'am," Sawyer curtly responds.

I sigh and lean my head back against the headboard of the bed. I close my eyes. It's a dangerous thought but I know I wouldn't be here, feeling like this, if Christian were here and talking to me.

"How do you feel?" Mrs. Jones asks.

I keep my eyes closed. "I'm fine, I don't know why I passed out."

"You're probably dehydrated from being sick. Why don't you rest and I'll make you something to eat?"

My empty stomach turns at the thought of the smell of what she's cooking.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Jones," I wince and open my eyes to see her, "I think the smell of that food is what made me sick. Maybe I should just go out and see Kate. I don't want to be alone." I add the last part quietly.

"No need to apologize, dear," she reassures me. "I understand that certain tastes and smells that you once liked can upset you when you're pregnant. How about I make you something else and we can eat together, if you'd like?"

My eyes shoot up to hers. She's offering to eat with me because I'm lonely? She does so much for Christian and me; she does all the shopping, cooking, and cleaning… she even cleans our playroom. How can I ask her to spend her Friday night with me too? I decide to tell her as much.

"Mrs. Jones, I don't want to take your free time from you." She smiles warmly at me.

"Nonsense. Jason's not here any way. You'll save me from eating by myself."

I feel my eyes start to water at this simple gesture but I hold my tears at bay. I nod and tell her I'd like that.

As they turn to leave the room, I hear Sawyer's phone start to vibrate in his hand. He looks at the screen and sighs.

"It's Taylor. He must've seen I was calling him."

"Tell him it's nothing. Please," I implore him when he frowns at me.

He picks up the phone and I hear his side of the conversation.

"Hi T….No problem, it ended up being nothing," he frowns at me again. "Mmhm...oh, I see." He looks between Mrs. Jones and myself with a look of frustration. "So how long are you there for?...Wow." Wow? Wow what?! "Yes, I understand. Goodnight, T." Sawyer hangs up and sighs again, more heavily this time.

Mrs. Jones and I both stare at him, waiting for him to tell us the most important answer. When he doesn't say anything, I practically yell at him.

"Well?! How long are they gone for?"

Sawyer lets out another deep breath and closes his eyes. This seems to pain him.

"A week," he finally answers.

I close my eyes and slide further down the pillows. The tears stream down my face and I can't stop them. I can't stand to see their looks of pity and I can't stand this wide chasm opening up inside of me making me feel like I'm being torn apart.

Mrs. Jones tells me that she's going to cook our meal now and asks if I would like a salad with grilled chicken. I nod yes with my eyes still shut tight. I hear them both leave the room and I turn onto my side and continue to cry.

Half an hour later, I am out of tears and staring out our full-wall windows at the setting sun. I hear Mrs. Jones clear her throat from the door behind me.

"Mrs. Grey. Where would you like to eat?"

It's an unusually warm and calm September night, so I suggest we eat out on the balcony. She agrees and leaves the room again. I get up to wash my face in the bathroom. I see myself for the first time since arriving home and I look like a trainwreck. I wash my makeup off and wash my face thoroughly. After changing into a pair of my sweats and one of Christian's tshirts, I grab my glass from the nightstand and head out to the terrace.

I sit down at the patio table as Mrs. Jones comes out with a tray. She sets out our salads, silverware, napkins, salad dressing, a glass for herself, and a pitcher of water. She sits perpendicular to me at the head of the table and I pour myself more water.

"Thank you for dinner...and for your company." I cast my eyes down at the second half of what I say. I'm embarrassed that I feel so needy right now.

"And thank you for yours, Mrs. Grey."

"Please, call me Ana," I tell her for the umpteenth time. She opens her mouth to say something; probably that she once again doesn't feel comfortable with addressing me by such a casual name, but I continue before she has a chance to speak.

"Please, with everything else going on...I need a friend more than an employee right now."

She gives me a sad smile and agrees, as long as I call her Gail. With a smile, we begin our dinner.

We pour our desired salad dressings and dig in. Gail out did herself with a hearty salad containing lettuce, kale, grilled chicken, a fried egg, tomatoes, onions, carrots and cheese. We make some easy conversation before eating in a comfortable silence.

"May I speak freely, Ma'am?", she asks. I thought we were.

"Of course."

"I've always had a soft spot for Mr. Grey. He works so hard and seemed so lonely, well, until you came into his life. You have permanently changed him and for the better, I believe. He is so loving and considerate and willing to compromise now that it's almost a shock. The way he treated, well...the other girls...it was cold. There were no feelings there, just business. I've seen the way he looks at you and it warms my heart. With that said, I can't believe how stubborn and hurtful he is being now."

Her expression seems to darken and she shifts her eyes to the view in front of us. The sun has now completely set and the city is lighting up. The soft glow of of the patio light makes this the perfect late summer night… if only my man was here. My thoughts are interrupted as Gail continues.

"He's regressed these last few days," she says in a low voice and looks me in the eye, "but I know you two can work through this. You've changed him, Ana, and I believe he wouldn't be able to get by without you in his life. I think you may feel the same way. You can get through this...together"

"I hope so," I respond, mirroring her quiet voice. My hand automatically moves to cradle my nonexistent stomach. Gail notices my subtle move and smiles indulgently.

"How are you feeling?" she asks. I tell her I'm feeling better but she shakes her head. "I mean about the baby."

"Oh, well," I look down at my hand over my stomach and think it through. "It's a little soon. I'm definitely not ready; I'm only 22 for Christ's sake." I take a deep breath, "and yet...I'm…" I bite my lip, trying to figure out the correct word. "I'm protective of it. This...baby...didn't come from a one night stand or a casual relationship. This is my husband's baby and while it's happening way earlier than either of us planned, I already cherish it." I look up and Gail is still smiling at me.

"I should probably stop calling the baby 'it', though," I giggle for the first time in over 72 hours and the realization of why I haven't been happy hits me. Oh, blip. You really did have bad timing.

"I'm a little lost right now, too. So much has happened so quickly. I mean, I've only known him for a few months! I've only just graduated and found a job and then the whole Leila thing and getting married and the paparazzi and Hyde going off the deep end...and now this. It's too much," I hear my voice crack as the weight of the last few months sets in on me. I clear my throat before continuing. "I think the worst part was Christian's reaction. I don't think I would be so...scared if Christian had accepted the news a little better. I knew he wouldn't be happy but I didn't expect him to run away and see..." I stop myself and my eyes dart to Gail's.

She purses her lips. "You mentioned a woman earlier. Mr. Grey doesn't have many 'horrible' women in his life - in fact, he doesn't have many women in his life in general. I assumed you were talking about Mrs. Lincoln?" Gail asks with a frown.

I sigh. It's too late to try to hide it now and besides, why should I try to cover for him? Gail knows some of his most intimate secrets so what's a few more?

"Yes, well, he ran into her the other night when he left here. He says nothing happened and that they cleared the air and that he won't see her ever again...though he said the same thing after his birthday…" I trail off and realize I really shouldn't be badmouthing him to his employee.

"I'm sorry, Gail, I shouldn't have said that."

"I understand, Ana. This is surely a stressful situation and quite frankly…" she breaks off and looks like she isn't sure if she should continue.

"Just say it, Gail. You won't say anything I'm not already thinking."

"Quite frankly he's acting like a spoiled child and a hypocrite. From what I've seen, he seems obsessed with knowing what you're doing with who at all times and yet, when you actually need him, he's nowhere to be found."

Tears threaten to fall because I actually haven't been thinking of this point. He does obsess over me and overly control me at times but then I do something - that I didn't even mean to do! - that he can't control and he shuts me out. It's just so...cold.

Gail sees my struggle and tries to backtrack.

"But again; you've changed him! Absolutely you have changed him. He _will_ come around, Ana. I believe this." I wipe the tears that start to fall. "I do apologize for what I said about Mr. Grey."

I shake my head, "Don't worry about it, Gail. I've always liked you and I'm glad we can speak so freely with each other" I reach out and hold her hand.

"Thank you for this. For dinner and your company. I really, really needed it." I smile at her genuinely.

"Of course, Ana, the pleasure is mine. Why don't you go get some rest?" She smiles and starts gathering our plates and glasses on her tray.

"Why don't I help you?" I stand up as she does.

She shakes her head and replies, "no need, dear. Try to get a good night's sleep. Tomorrow will be better." She maintains her smile but I can tell from her eyes that we have the same thought; it will only be better when Christian comes home.

I walk back towards our room and look out at Seattle one more time before entering my bedroom from the balcony door. I wash my face and get ready for sleep. I stare at his undisrupted side of his bed. I crawl right down the center of the bed and pull my pillows over. If he won't share this bed with me, I might as well enjoy it all.

I sit up in bed and stare at my phone. No missed calls. No texts. No emails. He's probably still in the air but he should've atleast told me he was going today.

I call him anyway, just in case. I get his voicemail and this time I feel more prepared.

"It's me. You're probably still in the air. I hope you have a safe flight and trip…." I trail off and take a deep breath, letting it out in a huff from my nose. When I continue, it's in a whisper.

"You should have told me. You should have told me you were leaving today. I would've come home early to see you. I want for us to talk." I sigh. "Goodnight, Christian."

I hang up and lay back, flat in bed. I try to sleep but my mind is plagued with unsaid things and grey eyes.

* * *

Saturday passes in a blur. Christian texted during the night saying that he has landed safely and for me to have a good night. Waking up to that formal text, I somehow get myself out of bed and go to see Ray before he is discharged from the hospital. He's nearly fully healed now and has been given a clean bill of health to go home. This is the one bright, happy spot in my life right now. It gives me just a touch of relief to see my father walking and smiling again.

Ray asked where Christian was, since he's usually stuck to my side (Ray's words, not mine) and he was surprised when my husband didn't come with me these last two times I saw him. I held it together pretty well and said that he's on a business trip but that he's glad to see Ray leaving the hospital. It's a bit of a white lie. I haven't spoken to Christian in days, least of all about my father's medical recovery.

I spend the rest of the day at Escala, moving from one soft, lounge object to another. I return to my bed for much too long and then lay on the couch in the living room before spending the bulk of the night on the sofa in the gameroom. I read until I fall asleep on the oversized sofa, finding some comfort amongst the novels surrounding me.

It's now Sunday. I didn't call him last night. I know this is petty of me and that it'll probably cause more harm than good but I feel so hurt that I can't bring myself to call him and face his voicemail again.

I slept until 10am this morning. I never sleep this late! My hand wanders down to my stomach to caress it. You're messing me up, blip.

My phone goes off while I'm washing my face. I grab a towel and run out to the bed where I threw my phone on the way to the bathroom. It's Grace. My heart sinks a bit as I wipe my face dry and answer the phone.

"Grace," I answer with as much cheeriness as possible.

"Ana, darling! How are you doing?"

"I'm….o-okay," my voice breaks unexpectedly. I quickly clear my throat and repeat myself, "I'm okay, Grace. I've been better but it's alright," I lie.

"Oh, dear. Are you getting sick?" Grace asks with concern, ever the doctor.

"Oh, no, no. I'm not sick. I'm just….out of sorts. I haven't spoken to Christian in a while."

"Oh, you lovebirds!" Grace teases, completely misunderstanding. "Yes, Christian mentioned he'd be in Taiwan for a few more days. He called last night and mentioned that he…."

I don't hear anything else Grace says. He called her last night? I am the biggest supporter of Christian having a closer relationship with his parents but couldn't he have called me as well? Why won't he talk to me?

"Ana? Darling? Are you still there?"

I shake my head and smile to make my voice sound happier than I feel.

"Sorry, Grace. What was that?"

"I was asking if you're still coming for Sunday dinner tonight? I know Christian isn't here but you're family so I hope you'll still come"

A dinner with his family...could I really do this? Can I face his family when he literally walked out on me without a word? Would I be able to not break down in front of them?

"Oh, Grace, thank you for checking in with me. I'll...I'll be there."

"Wonderful! I'll see you then, sweetheart," Grace replies happily and hangs up after I say goodbye.

I don't know what I just agreed to.

* * *

 **Author's Note: A few of you think how Ana reacted in the book is justified and that's totally cool. I'm just saying that, in my personal opinion, they should be equally in the doghouse. I'm saying this not to get into a debate with you (please save your breath) but so you know where Ana's coming from in my story.**

 **Yes, Christian is an asshole. He shouldn't have left her to get drunk or see the bitch troll, however, Ana should have also stayed on top of her shots better. It was her one job in that relationship - my opinion, again - but that is why she's not quite as distraught as she could have been since she still has her own guilt.**

 **Also, if you can't stay civil in your reviews, then please don't write one. If you don't like my opinion, don't read my story! No sweat! But if you write a rude, curse-filled review, I will delete it. No need for hatred, people.**

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'll see you next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** **Here's a long chapter for all you lovely readers out there! See my bottom note for information about something else I'm writing.**

 **Disclaimer:** **I'm not E. L. James, if I were, I wouldn't be posting, I'd be publishing.**

* * *

After breakfast, some morning sickness, and an early lunch, I feel ready to do something today. I can't sit inside here and mope all day until dinner, especially if Seattle is actually offering me a day of sunshine. I need to get outside and breathe some fresh air. I decide to check in with Kate.

She answers on the second ring and starts gushing about the weather. We're on the same page so we decide to meet in 20 minutes at a local coffee shop to grab a drink and go for a walk.

Sawyer seems somewhat relieved to hear that I want to go out and I'm not sure if I should take offense to this. He drives me to the coffee shop and parks before escorting me to the door, where he waits outside. Kate's already inside, looking like a model. She's in a pair of tight yoga pants with a bright, long sleeve athletic top, and sneakers. Her hair is in a perky ponytail on the top of her head but her face falls when she sees me. Jeez, do I look that bad?

She looks me up and down and quickly reapplies a smile on her face. I'm in a pair of comfortable jeans, designer sneakers, a black tank top and a black hoodie. I raise an eyebrow at her as we hug each other.

"Sorry," she concedes, "I'm just so used to seeing you in cute, tailored clothing since you met Christian. Plus…" she trails off but regains her courage and continues, "you don't look great. You look upset...and thin."

I roll my eyes. These sneakers are designer! And everyone always gets on me about my weight. I'm perfectly healthy, as far as I know.

We order our drinks - iced macchiato for Kate and an iced green tea for me - and walk outside.

"Hello, Sawyer," Kate greets him with a sarcastic voice. She doesn't understand why I need security just to hang out with her.

Sawyer nods curtly at her but I see the corner of his mouth curl up. He gets a kick out of her forwardness.

To the side of the coffee shop is a large green area, filled with picnic tables and benches. The area is boxed in by the street, the coffee shop, a pizza place, and a pet store. A few families and couples and scattered here and there but it's a pretty slow day. We grab a picnic table and I peek behind me to see Sawyer lean against a tree some 20 feet away.

We sit and talk about a wide range of topics; her relationship and new plans for work; my work and the new authors I'm excited about; how well her mother's business is doing since designing my wedding dress.

We get through an hour of just us catching up and just when I think that maybe I can get through this conversation without talking about Christian, she brings him up.

"So are you going to dinner tonight even though Christian is still away?"

"That's the plan," I say, unconvinced. Kate picks up on my tone right away.

"Wait...are you still fighting with Mr. Mogul? Can you tell me what that was about yet?"

"Yes to the first and no to the second," I respond dryly. She sighs but doesn't slow down.

"How serious is this fight? I mean, you guys have had squabbles before, but is this that much larger than your past arguments?"

It includes a new life. It's pretty big, Kate. Too bad I can't tell her this yet. I feel like since I've met Christian, Kate and I haven't been as close as we once were. It started with the NDA and me having to keep quiet about my newfound sex life. Then she found out about our sex life and I'm still recovering from our more in depth conversation about it. I now realize I didn't even tell Kate about my engagement until she confronted us and, even then, it was Christian who told her. We used to talk about guys and how engagements should be done and future wedding ideas but then all of this happens and she's barely in the picture. Mia planned most of the wedding and I know that hurt Kate's feelings. I feel like a horrible friend but I also know that Christian isn't Kate's favorite person and the last thing she needs is more fuel for her fire, especially because she won't let it go when I do. I will forgive Christian….one day. But Kate may never if I tell her the extent of his coldness. I'd rather be lonely now than feel a strain in our relationship later.

"Yeah, it's definitely worse," I start slowly. "We just haven't been talking like we normally would. We're both mad and I think we don't know how to approach each other."

I push the straw around my drink and shake up the ice, thinking over what to say next. There's no nice way to put this, so I just say it.

"He's in Taiwan. He left on Friday. He'll be there for a week." There, I said it. I whispered most of it and my voice cracked twice but I said it.

She digests what I said and as she pieces it together, I see her eyes widen before squinting and looking at me questioningly.

"Wait. Wait, wait. Have you seen him since we spoke on the phone Thursday night?" I shake my head no.

"Have you at least spoken to him since then?" I take an extra moment but then I shake my head again.

"Oh, Ana." Her voice sounds so sad and full of pity. I hate it. I hate that it's Christian who's making this all happen. Actually...it's blip that's causing it. No, I can't think that way. I cannot blame this innocent blip...this innocent blip whose father is MIA. I start tearing up against my will. I quickly look around but no one seems to be looking our way.

The longer Christian is away, the more I regret being pregnant. I was never happy about being pregnant but I did think that Christian and I would work through this together. I thought we could face anything together. Maybe I was wrong but I hope I wasn't.

"I just...I need him to come home, ya know?" I look up at her through my tears. She reaches out and holds my hand. Her sympathetic expression makes my tears fall harder.

"I feel like..like...if we could just get in the same room then we could figure this out. We could talk. We could scream at each other. I don't care any more. Kate, I don't know what to do anymore!"

I pull my hand from hers and cover my mouth. I realize too late that my voice started to raise and people were beginning to look our way. I swear one girl has her phone pointed towards us and keeps looking at me above her phone. She sees me looking and quickly shifts her body in a different direction.

Kate purses her lips and looks to be deep in thought. A light autumn breeze rolls by and I watch it shift the ends of her ponytail. I look up to the sky and can see dark, angry clouds coming in from the East. While it's comfortable right now, it feels like it could rain any minute. Great. It can match my mood.

"Maybe he just needs time to cool off. I know he'll come around; or at least he better. I told him I'd kick his ass if he ever hurt you and that offer still stands!" She ends with a cheeky wink but it does little to make me feel better.

"Oh, Ana, I hate seeing you like this! Come out with me tonight! After dinner we can go to a club or two and go crazy. Let's get drunk and forget about everything and dance the night away. You can take off tomorrow and sleep in the full day!" Kate gushes at me. This is such a "Kate" answer. I fiddle with my wedding ring and wonder just how good of friends we are. Even when I wasn't in emotional turmoil, this isn't something I'd want to do. Besides, I may not know much about pregnancy but I do know that drinking isn't allowed.

"I don't know about that, Kate."

She sighs and says, "I know, Ana. I know that isn't what you're into."

Oh, maybe she knows me better than I thought.

"But what I'm saying is that you need to get your mind off of this. It won't do you any good to wallow in your own misery while he isn't even here to talk to. Or yell at. You need to de-stress as much as you can right now because you're only going to be more stressed whenever this fight continues." She actually makes some sense now. Why am I working myself up when it's obvious that Christian barely realizes that I'm not with him? I don't need this stress.

The baby doesn't need this stress either.

Oh god...the baby.

Fresh tears start pouring silently from my eyes. Another sharp, cool breeze hits my face and I can feel my tears make their cold path down my face. Kate says my name with concern and I peek up to see her concerned look.

"Please, Ana," she whispers, her voice heavy with emotion, "please tell me what's happening."

How much more can I take? I'm hurting and now the people around me are hurting _for_ me. I shake my head, trying to clear my thoughts.

"Ka-kate," I choke out through my sobs, "You...you wouldn't understand. You would hate Christian more than you already do and wh-when I eventually forgive him and move on, I know you won't be able to. You will always see him as the way he is acting n-now, not the way he will be acting in the future. I don't wa-want you t-to always have a grudge against him."

She snorts. "Well it's hard not to when I see how upset he makes you." She pauses and cautiously reaches out to place her hand back on mine. She doesn't continue talking until I look her in the eye.

"Is this about your...lifestyle?" she asks cautiously, her voice dropping so low I can barely hear her. "You know, that BDSM stuff you explained to me? Did he go too far again and hurt you?"

"Of course not!" I all but shout at her and throw her hand off of mine.

A week or so after Kate confronted Christian and myself at his birthday party, I sat down and had a heart to heart with Kate about Christian's - and now my - lifestyle. Well, sexual lifestyle. She was much more responsive when I explained how consensual our sex life is and how I decide how much is too much. I discovered that she was understood the world of pain and pleasure and she was more than happy for me to lead this safe, sexual lifestyle. I also told her the real reason I left Christian in the beginning and his radical shift afterwards. Apparently, she forgot that last part.

"Christian would never physically hurt me, Kate! How could you think that? You know how protective he is of me. Please don't think of our...lifestyle," I whisper the word conspiratorially, "as being a hurtful one. He went too far once because I asked to experience it. I thought you understood it's more about pleasure than pain."

"Well he's obviously done something to you!" she nearly shouts at me. I flinch back, even though i didn't mean to. She sees my change in stance, takes a deep breath, and when her eyes open again I see them once again filled with pity.

"Please, Ana. I feel so useless. I can't help unless you allow me to. Please...please tell me what happened."

I busy my hands and play with my straw again, pushing around the rapidly melting ice cubes. We are best friends. If I can't talk to her, who can I talk to? It's now or never. I feel tears fill my eyes again but I take a large, shaky breath and decide to tell her before I back down..

"Okay, Kate," I barely get out as the tears start falling again, "it's...it's been pretty rough. This wh-whole thing started five days ago. I was at the hospital, visiting Ray, when…"

Kate cuts me off by saying my name softly. I look up at her and realize she isn't even paying attention to what I'm saying. Her eyes are cast over my shoulder. She repeats my name, this time louder and with more dread.

I whip my head around and spot the source of Kate's dread. Cars are pulling up and double parking, unloading men with large cameras and bags of supplies over their shoulders. I'm surprised to see Sawyer down there, talking to one guy who looks like he's been there for a while, now trying to keep his territory as the new paparazzi jockey for position on the sidewalk. Sawyer takes in the sheer number of them, turns and catches my eye, and takes long strides to get to me.

My eyes swing wildly around and fall back to the girl who originally had her phone pointed towards me. It's back up and facing me. This time, when she sees me looking, she just shrugs. I'm ready to scowl at her but Sawyer is behind me with his hand on my shoulder.

"We should go, Ma'am," he says, curtly, obviously upset at the droves of paparazzi that have shown up.

I quickly wipe my face with my hands and stand. I pull out the sunglasses I now alway keep in my bag for situations like this and slide them on. Kate is still sitting at the table, looking at me dumbfoundedly as I morph into a different person. She still isn't used to paparazzi but I sure am.

"Come on, Kate. We have to go." My voice is cold and emotionless. We have to get out of here.

Kate remembers herself and stands, grabbing both of our nearly empty cups and throws them in the nearest garbage bin and comes back to join my side. The wind picks up again and shifts my hair around my face as Sawyer escorts us to my SUV. The flashes of the paps blind me as their questions start flying as we make our way towards them.

I hear all manner of things get thrown at us. _What's wrong, Ana? Where's Christian? Has he left you? Ana, did you and Christian break up? Are you pregnant, Ana? Are you getting a divorce? Ana, did he cheat on you with Kate?_

I keep my poker face although my heart rate picks up when one of them asks if I'm pregnant. Are they trained to just ask anything? They couldn't really know, right?

Fortunately, Kate wasn't lingering on that question. When she heard the last question, her calm yet shocked face contorted with anger and she went off on the pap and started approaching him before Sawyer could pull her back.

"Are you serious? You're disgusting! Fucking jerk! Go find some real work!" she screamed as Sawyer pulled her back towards us and to the car.

The questions keep coming but I slide into the back seat and Kate follows me; I can feel her anger radiate from her pores as she tries to calm down. Even though our SUV has heavily tinted windows, I still keep my head down until Sawyer gets in the driver's seat and peels away from the curb, leaving the paparazzi clicking in our dust.

Once we're a block away, I finally let out a breath I didn't know I was holding and slump into my seat. Christian is sure to hear about this and I can only imagine his reaction. His errant wife; crying in public and running from the paps with her best friend. Would he think I told her I'm pregnant? _You almost did_ , I have to mentally scold myself. I resolve myself to keep this issue private until Christian and I talk it out. _If you talk it out_ , my subconscious corrects me again.

"How did this happen, Sawyer?" I ask him although I don't expect a real answer.

"I apologize, Mrs. Grey. I think someone must have called it in. There was only one guy there to begin with. I had gone over and blocked his view but then the whole fleet of them showed up."

He doesn't have to say any more. I know that that girl must've called it in. Some kind of modern day Gossip Girl or something.

The three of us sit in silence as we make our way to Escala. My earlier predictions prove to be true as the skies open up and large, wet droplets rain from the sky and land on our car. These initial warnings of a downpour do nothing to the small mass of paparazzi staking out the front of Escala. They take photos of our SUV entering the underground parking, but thank God the security here is tight enough that the paps never make it into the parking decks.

Up in my castle in the sky, I remove my sneakers and ask if Kate would like anything to drink. She agrees to have a cup of tea with me and she removes her shoes to get comfortable. We sip our tea on the couch in front of a roaring fire, sitting in a comfortable silence. She seems to have gotten the hint that I'm done talking about my relationship for today.

She only stays with me for a half hour or so before saything that she should be getting back to Elliot. I ask Reynolds to drive Kate back to the cafe so she can retrieve her car and we hold each other in a long embrace before she goes.

"I don't think I'm going to go tonight. I just can't….face them. Can you please apologize to Grace and Carrick for me? I can't call them...I won't be able to talk to them…" my voice breaks so I stop talking.

Kate nods in understanding.

"If you ever need anything," she reminds me in a soft whisper, "I'm here for you. Just tell me, okay? Promise?"

I promise and wave to her as she and Reynolds disappear into the elevator.

I slowly make my way back inside, wondering what to do now. It's not even 3pm but I feel exhausted.

I wander into our bedroom and then the ensuite bathroom. I absentmindedly turn on the tub and pour in the oil Christian likes to use. The room instantly fills with that lavender scent that I associated with him when we first met. I light the few candles we have around the room and then leave and go to my study. I pull out my work bag, intent on pulling out a manuscript to read while in the tub. Instead, when I open my bag, I am greeted by the pamphlets Dr. Greene gave me last week about pregnancy and what to expect. I stare at them for a few moments then grab them and head back to the bathroom. I open the curtains in the bathroom so that I can see the setting sun from the tub and, while I know Christian wouldn't approve, I strip down with the curtains fully open and sink slowly into the tub.

The hot water stings but, before long, my skin becomes numb and I can almost feel the tension release from my body. I close my eyes and lay back, enjoying the quiet and the aromatic steam from the tub. By the time I next open my eyes the sun is set and my bath is no longer steaming, though it's still comfortable. I lift my rapidly pruning hands from the water and dry them on the towel I have besides the tub. I then reach over and grab the first pamphlet and bring it close to me. Sliding back in the tub once more, I start reading about what to expect when expecting. I skim through the effects you see in the first trimester and tick them off in my head. Easily exhausted. Check. Mood swings. Check. Morning sickness. Check. I skim through what to expect in the second and third trimester and it doesn't get better.

The next pamphlet is about the size and development of the baby. According to this, right now my baby is about the size of a peppercorn. It's amazing that they can even tell I'm pregnant if he or she is that small.

I move on to the do's and don't's of pregnancy. Most of it I know: no drinking, no smoking, no heavy lifting. Some of it is eye opening though...apparently I can't have sushi or any raw food, I should continue working out, and sitting in hot tubs or saunas can cause miscarriages. This isn't a hot tub but I did fill it with hot water...did I put myself at risk? Jeez, as if I needed another thing to worry about right now. I lift the plug in the tub and allow the water to drain. I hope I didn't disrupt my baby at all. I drop the pamphlet besides the tub and wrap both arms around my stomach. Oh, blip.

I lift my towel and cover myself as I stand from the tub. I close the curtains on the windows before dropping my towel. I find my fluffy, white robe and wrap it around myself, reveling in the feel of the soft material skimming over my skin. Wrapping myself tight, I go out to the bedroom and crawl up my bed and over to my phone where I left it. I have 3 new text messages but they're all from Kate.

 _*I cannot believe this shit.*_

 _*How do you put up with this?*_

 _*I'm so sorry, Ana. I shouldn't have said anything to them. These people are vultures!*_

In between each text she sent me a link to an article. The first was from the Seattle Nooz, speculating that there's trouble in paradise and stating that I was out crying in public while Christian was on a business trip. It was also full of photos of me crying and still shots of Christian, looking cold and impersonal. This isn't what my Christian looks like. Sure, he's as gorgeous as ever, but his demeanor in this photo is one-sided. This is bossy, I-always-get-my-way Christian. But I know funny Christian and loving Christian and concerned Christian and spontaneous Christian and right now...I miss all of those Christians.

The second link is so much worse. It's from a semi-reputable publication (Seattle Today) but this story is pure manipulation.

 _We're covering the top story on everyone's radar: what happened to Seattle's Golden Couple; the Greys? After a whirlwind romance and a quickie wedding, Seattle's own Christian Grey and his new, young bride, Anastasia, seem to have hit a bumpy road. The couple has not been seen in public together since the Children's Hospital fundraiser dinner last Saturday. Grey has since been on back to back trips, first to Portland and now to Taiwan to attend to business. While Grey was a away, the Mrs. was seen in the Pike Market district having coffee with her (former?) best friend and maid of honor, Katherine Kavanagh. During their nearly hour and a half long talk, Mrs. Grey was seen crying and, at one point, raising her voice and brushing Kavanaugh off when she went to hold her hand. Kavanaugh was heard saying "disgusting" and "f-ing jerk". Was she talking about Grey? Why is Ana mad at her friend? Could it be that Kavanagh was caught cheating with Grey? We'll keep our eyes open and our ears to the ground to bring you the latest news about our favorite "It" couple!_

The article is accompanied by another gloomy picture of Christian and with similar photos of me crying. This article also has one of me when I shook Kate's hand off of mine, my face red with tears streaming down, obviously upset and mad.

I shake my head and bury my face into our lush comforter. These paparazzi are ridiculous. They're bad enough when you have to deal with them but their stories and imaginations are ten times worse after they get their photos. Christian's going to see this even if Sawyer hasn't already told him, which I doubt. I resurface to text Kate back, telling her not to stress about it and they always write horrible and untrue things and that I don't blame her for anything. The absolute last thing I need is my best friend being distant from me too.

I lounge around the house, going from room to room and activity to activity for the next few hours. For dinner I cook myself a small amount of pasta and mix it with pesto. I bring it back to our bedroom and eat it in bed, watching the lights of Seattle twinkle outside our window. I doubt Fifty would be happy about me eating in bed but there's nothing he can do about it now. When I'm finished, I leave the empty bowl on my night stand and slide down further into bed, still watching the lights outside.

When my eyes can barely stay open I decide to prepare for bed. While brushing my teeth, I contemplate calling Christian. He has yet to pick up. I know there's a time difference but at this point I'd pick up even if he called at three in the morning. I wish he felt the same way.

As I climb back into bed I press my number one speed dial and cross my fingers. Please, Christian. If you value my sanity, please pick up.

As his familiar voice mail message plays, my tears start falling. I'm tired of crying. I'm tired of wishing I wasn't doing this alone. I'm tired of him acting childish. I wait for the beep and then release my frustration.

"Why are you doing this, Christian? You're killing me ignoring me won't make this go away. It won't make me go away even though you're giving me ample reason to leave. It won't make...our ch-child go away," I add the last part in a broken whisper. My sobs start to rack my body and my words begin sounding choppy. "Wh-what do you want, Christian? Do you want me to get rid of your child? I...I won't do that. I don't th-think you'd want me to do that, deep down. But you're really f-fucking this up. I can't handle this a-all on my own. Please grow up and talk to me. Please...please come h-home." I sniffle once more and hang up the phone. There. I said it. I gave in and begged him to come home. There's nothing more I can do now.

I pull the covers up around me and pray for sleep to come.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** **Whew! Emotions!**

 **I'm writing a companion-like chapter for this chapter! I'll be posting it in my story; "** **Fifty Shades of One-Shots** " **. It's a "story" of disconnected one shots. So far, the two chapters there are lemons, but I'm writing some one-shots that are not centralized around sex. The first one will be a companion-chapter to this story, where Ana has that dreaded talk with Kate about the contract email that Kate found.**

 **I'll be posting it in the next few days, so keep your eyes open! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** **Hello, everyone! I'm so sorry I didn't post the one-shot yet. I've been sick this past week and therefore rather lazy. I thought it was more important to update this story than get that small one out, so here you go!**

 **Disclaimer:** **I'm not E. L. James, if I were, I wouldn't be posting, I'd be publishing.**

* * *

I wake up in a daze, remnants of last night's dream still flitting before my eyes. It's hazy, but i remember a little girl in my arms and Christian leaving me - leaving us. Saying he didn't want me or our girl. I prop myself up on an elbow and look around the room. It all looks the same, except my dinner bowl is missing from my nightstand; Gail must've come and collected it this morning.

I reach for my phone, greedily hungry to see what message he might've left me during the night like he has the last two nights. Is it going to be short and cool like the others? Or would he have something more insightful to say after my emotional outbreak? I turn on the screen of my phone and my heart drops. No missed calls. No missed texts.

I mope around all morning, taking longer to do everything from brushing my teeth to picking out my clothes. I settle on a black pencil skirt with a light grey silk blouse and black Manolo Blahnik pumps. A dark outfit to match my mood.

I rush through breakfast to make up some time and head down to the garage with Sawyer. As we leave, I spot the new round of paparazzi waiting outside the parking deck entrance. I guess they finally learned that I won't ever be coming out of the front door.

I'm even less enthused to see all of the media outside of SIP or soon-to-be GP. Unfortunately, we don't have a back door so there's only one way I can get inside. Sawyer asks if I'm sure I want to go.

"Of course," I respond, "I have work that has to be done and I refuse to be shut at home because of the publicity uproar Christian is causing."

Sawyer parks out front and everyone rushes at our SUV. I fix my sunglasses and run my hands through my hair to fluff it up a bit. Sawyer comes around and opens my door, ushering me out before wrapping an arm halfway around me, trying to keep the paps back. They're all shouting their questions, mostly the same as yesterday but some new ones asking if I really did only marry Christian for his money and will I get anything after the prenup hits. Those questions hurt the most, even though I know no such prenup exists, because for a prenup were to hit, he would have to leave me. _He has_ , my subconscious nastily comments. I keep my head level and my mouth shut as Sawyer rushes me to the front door.

People seem to be avoiding me and my gaze as I walk through the halls and to my I slip inside I drop my bag on the floor and sink into my chair. How long can I do this for?

A knock on my door stops me from overthinking. Hannah peeks her head around my door and I wave her in.

"Good morning, Ana," she says in a pleasant tone, "how was your weekend?"

I sigh. "It could've been better," I say gloomily.

Hannah takes a moment and bites the inside of her lip, deciding how much to say.

"Ana. I don't know what you're going through, but you deserve the best… and... I know Mr. Grey loves you very much. He always seems so head over heels around you," she says in a rush, nearly tripping over her words.

I regard her for a second. She looks completely sincere and looks like she cares for me rather than pities me. It's a nice change.

"Thank you, Hannah. It's been rough but you can't believe those gossip sites. It's not that bad."

I don't know who I'm trying to convince more; Hannah or myself.

She lets out a sigh of relief and says, "that's good to hear."

We discuss what's on the schedule for today. I have my weekly Monday morning meeting with my junior editors followed by a meeting with Janice Watson, the young author who recently broke onto the best seller's list with her debut novel. After her I have an open half hour before a two hour meeting with Roach and the other senior editors. I then get a small break to read through some new manuscripts before checking in with my team at 3pm. It's a busy day but this is just what I need to take my mind off of my emotional weekend.

My morning goes smoothly and meeting Janice Wason was a treat. I remember her coming in to meet with Jack when I first started here. At least this was one good thing that Jack did; he saw her potential and pushed her novel through. She had seemed like a sweet girl but was always happy to get out of here; I think Jack gave her the creeps. For good reason, too. I think I helped her feel more comfortable working with me and SIP.

I revisit my office and check my emails but see that nothing important has come in. I'm about to sort through my editors' recommendations when my phone goes off. I bite my lip when I see the caller ID. Mia. This isn't going to be good.

"Mia," I acknowledge her.

"Ana," Mia responds. She sounds shocked like she didn't expect to hear me. She quickly recovers.

"What happened? Kate came over and apologized for you not being there but then we see on all these horrible gossip sites that you and Christian are getting a divorce! What happened?! Please don't tell me that's true."

"No, it's not true Mia," I get straight to the point in an effort to calm her down.

"Then what happened? What were you so upset about?"

"Christian and I are just going through a rough patch, that's all," it tears me apart each time I play down how much Christian has hurt me. I'm still protecting him and I probably alway will, no matter what he does.

"What's wrong? Is it something I can help with?" she asks innocently.

"Thank you, Mia, but this is just something we have to work through."

"Okay….well….I hope you work through it fast! I love having you as a sister, Ana." This is probably the most serious and heartfelt I've ever heard her. Tears begin to sting my eyes as I listen to her.

"You've really changed Christian - we aren't just saying that. He didn't even used to come to Sunday dinners, at least not a lot. We saw him once or twice a month and he was always very stiff and formal with us. Since he's met you, he's become the loving guy we always hoped was under that tough exterior. As a kid, he was very caring towards me but still kept us all at arms length. You have no idea how good it is for my mom to see him like this. And he gives her hugs now! He never used to do that, Ana."

I'm in full tears now. I've never heard Mia like this.

"And in addition to all of that, we love having you in our family! You're the sister I've always longed for. Kate is a lot of fun but I feel closer to you. You gave me my brother and hopefully you'll soon give me some nieces and nephews too!"

I hold my breath for a moment; she doesn't know , does she? I clear my throat, hoping I don't sound like I'm crying.

"Thank you, Mia. This means a lot to me. You're a wonderful sister and Christian loves you very much."

"Thanks, Ana! Well, don't worry. Even though we love this change in Christian we know what he can be like and we're on your side! Mom and Elliot have been trying to call him most of the morning; we'll help clear this all up! Sometimes all someone needs is a stern talking to from their loved ones."

I doubt they'll help clear this up but Christian does value his mother's opinion and he called her or took her call two nights ago, so if anyone can get through right now, maybe it is Grace.

* * *

The room starts to empty after our productive senior editors meeting. I feel my stomach rumble and I check my watch as I pack up my papers - it's a few minutes after 2. No wonder I'm hungry, how could I last this long without food? The last thing I ate was oatmeal at 7am. I need to get lunch.

I stand from the table and approach the door when Roach asks if he could have a word. I turn and walk back to the chair I just vacated.

"Is something wrong, Mr. Roach?"

"No, no, Ana. I just, eh...I wanted to check if everything is okay? With you and….errr…" he trails off and I decide to put him out of his misery.

"And my husband?" I ask, kindly. He nods quickly.

"You can't trust those gossip columns," I reassure him with a smile. "We're doing just fine."

I feel like I keep saying the same thing and the same lies over and over to different people, but I guess it's needed.

He lets out a breath he must have been holding.

"Good. Good. That's wonderful to hear," he says, more to himself than to me. I nod and agree.

"Well, give my best to Mr. Grey."

I tell him I will and leave his office, eager to get back to mine.

I drop my things off on my desk and decide to go find Sawyer so that he can pick me up some late lunch. Christian would be mad if he knew I hadn't eaten in this long. Would he still be mad given everything that happened? I'd like to believe yes.

I check my phone before going out to Sawyer and I see two missed calls. I'm about to unlock my phone to check who they're from when my phone starts buzzing in my hand. Jose. I sigh and answer the call.

"Dios mio, Ana, I've been trying to call you!" I guess that solves the mystery of who my missed calls were from.

"I'm at work, Jose," I state rather bluntly. What did he expect?

"I was worried about you. I obviously saw the stuff online...are you okay?"

Jose is a good friend. Much better of a friend to me than I am to him. I should really fix that, though I'm not sure how much Christian would like that.

"They make up stories all the time; it's no big deal."

"But you were crying and upset, they didn't make that up." He has a point. I sigh for the fiftieth time today.

"I know. I was having an emotional conversation with Kate and they made up their own rumors about what we were talking about, that's all."

"You were talking about him?" I can hear the disdain in his voice. Maybe this is why we aren't better friends.

"If by 'him' you mean my husband then yes, we were talking about him and a lot of other things as well."

"Does he make you happy, Ana?"

Not right now. "Yes. Very much so." At least that's usually my answer - no need to tell Jose otherwise.

"But he makes you cry?" he asks, speculatively.

"We had a disagreement and Kate was digging for details, you know how she is. It all got to me and I cried. It's not a big deal!"

"And is that the only time he's made you cry?"

Jeez, Jose. Who do you think you are right now? I always defend Jose to Christian but it's times like these that I see he's right. Jose would rather drive a wedge between Christian than I then try to help me sort it out.

However, this doesn't make his question unwarranted. My situation and Christian's reaction have made me cry a lot over the last few days and it's certainly not the first time in our so far short relationship that he's been the cause of my tears. Fresh, unwanted tears start to prick my eyes but I physically hold my head up high, willing my voice to sound powerful and to not break.

"This is really none of your business, Jose, and I'd appreciate it if you didn't try to attack my husband every chance you get. He makes me very happy and we had a disagreement before he had to go on a business trip and I miss him very much. End of story."

"Sorry, Ana, really. I just… I care about you."

"I know, Jose, but we're a packaged deal now."

"I know," he says quietly with a sigh. "Keep in touch though, okay?"

"Okay, Jose. Thanks."

He says goodbye and I hang up. I take a deep, unsteady breath as two tears stream down my face and my stomach gurgles. One hand wipes my tears away while I put my other hand over my stomach. I haven't forgotten about you, blip. How could I?

I make my way out to reception where Sawyer sits when I hear the sound of breaking glass, a loud thud, and muffled cries. I rush around the corner and into reception and take in the scene before me. Sawyer is wrestling a man to the wet, glass-covered ground, struggling to get him down. Flowers are scattered all over the place. One of the front doors to SIP is shattered and Claire, the receptionist, is standing, frozen with shock, behind her desk.

"What happened?!" I cry, looking between Claire and Sawyer. Neither answer me but the man on the ground looks up at me and starts yelling.

"Ana! What happened with Grey? Are you getting a divorce? How much money will you get in the settlement?"

How did he get in here? I can't even ask the question before I'm blinded by two cameras going off. I squint and see that while there's a smashed camera on the ground, two men I didn't see before are now standing with their cameras peering in through the broken door. I regain my voice and clear my throat.

"You're not allowed in here, this is private property. You must leave now or I'll call the police."

"They're already called, Ma'am," Sawyer says through his struggle.

I nod my head and walk over to Claire. I wrap my arm around her and coax her in through the second set of doors that lead to the main office where some of our coworkers have now gathered. I call back and ask Sawyer to come speak to me once the cops arrive. He says he will and I close the double doors behind us, effectively blocking the noise of the reception area.

"It's okay," I tell the employees around the doors and the ones still at their desk, although their attention is purely on me and the scene behind me. "The cops have been called and this will be handled soon. Please try to get back to work."

I lead Claire to my office and she plops down on the seat across from my desk, still stunned by the outbreak.

"What happened?" I gently coaxed. I need to know and get a handle on this before Christian gets wind.

"That man that Mr. Sawyer was wrestling with….he came in with the other two, holding a big flower arrangement. He said he was delivering them to you and asked for you to come out. I told him that you don't meet with anyone unless they have an appointment. He said…" she looks me in the eye and when I nod, she averts her eyes to my desk before continuing. "He said to then tell you that he was serving you divorce papers on behalf of Mr. Grey."

Her eyes meet mine again and I know I'm frozen still. These paparazzi can be so cruel. I purse my lips and try to regain my composure.

"They are ridiculous. I'm not getting a divorce."

Claire quickly answers, "of course not, Mrs. Grey! Well I didn't even have to respond because Sawyer came out from his normal hiding spot near the security monitors and asked for all three of them to leave. The main guy pulled out his camera and started running for the office but Mr. Sawyer was able to catch him by the back of his jacket on throw him back. The man's camera fell and smashed and he started cursing. Mr. Sawyer told the other two to leave or he'd call the cops on them as well and they left. I called the cops but then the man charged Mr. Sawyer and in the commotion they hit into the main doors and the glass shattered. The vase of flowers they brought in also fell and broke and they began wrestling on the ground; the paparazzi was trying to get away and Mr. Sawyer was trying to keep him there. When he saw you and yelled at you, well the other two losers must've heard and came back to get photos," she trails off when there's nothing more to say.

I put my head in my hands. This is not the life I imagined leading and, quite frankly, it's getting to be a bit much right now. My breath is coming out in shallow huffs as I try to slow my racing mind. Saving me from a complete melt down, Sawyer appears in my doorway.

"Mrs. Grey, the police are here and they handcuffed and took the assho-" he clears his throat, "the jerk away."

He turns his attention to Claire and says that the police want to question her. I follow the two of them to a conference room where an officer is waiting to take Claire's statement.

Once the door is closed I turn to Sawyer.

"Can you take me home, please?" I ask meekly. Today has won and I have lost. It's time for me to go home and pity myself in private. He nods.

"Of course, Ma'am. I already gave them my statement and a number they can reach me on for any further questions."

I head back to my room and grab my things. On the way out, I see Barry, one of the janitors, already sweeping and cleaning the reception area. He nods politely at me and I return the gesture.

At the bottom of the stairs, Sawyer addresses an officer who are standing guard at the door.

"We need to reach the side parking lot. We'll need an escort out; do you have any other officers outside?"

The officer looks us up and down and shrugs.

"You should be fine; they may ask you a couple questions but it shouldn't be bad."

Sawyer looks at him incredulously.

"This is Mrs. Grey," he informs the officer, quietly. I blush as the officer's eyes widen.

"My apologies. We have backup outside, I'll call them in."

The officer radio's his counterparts and in a few minutes, a burly man and a petite woman come to the door.

I take a deep breath as the two new officers clear a path ahead of us as the original officer keeps people back from behind us.

The questions are flying. Divorce, pregnancy, cheating. It's all asked but I'm so over all of this that it doesn't faze me. Sawyer gets me safely in the car and he takes the driver's seat. He gives a wave of thanks to the officers who have cleared a new path for our car. I don't allow myself to tear up until we leave the parking lot.

"I'll have to tell him, Ana," Sawyer quietly comments. "I'll have to call him after I get you home."

"I know," I whisper to my window, barely seeing the people and buildings pass outside through my tear-blurred vision.

Underground at Escala, I'm out of the car the moment it stops. I hear Sawyer rush up the elevator behind me and I enter the passcode once he's inside. We take a silent trip up in the elevator and time seems to stand still. I lean back against the wall and close my eyes, willing the world to stop throwing curveballs at me. My husband left; we haven't spoken in days; the paparazzi are acting like fiends; my family and friends are worried for me though I can't tell them anything; and now crazies are trying to break into my office and get a reaction out of me so much that they say they're there to drop off divorce papers. It's all so hurtful and emotional that I can't take any more. Maybe I should stay at Kate's for a few days or even take a few days off from work and go down to visit Ray. I know I just saw him on Saturday, but why not? My stomach rumbles and I remember that I haven't eaten in nearly eight hours. At least I don't have to hear about it from Christian. If he can't even bother to call me than why should I treat him like a dietician?

We exit the elevator and into the penthouse foyer, my bag trailing behind me where I'm dragging it, my feet aching to get out of my shoes, my body longing for my bed, and my head weighed down. As we enter the interior doors, my gaze is on the floor until movement catches my eye and I immediately stop walking. To my right, in the security room and sitting at his desk is... Taylor.

My heart starts beating wildly. Taylor wouldn't leave Christian alone, right? Especially in a foreign country. Does that mean he's here? Does that mean he's home?

My eyes travel further to my right and to Sawyer's face to see if he's having the same reaction, but he's not looking at Taylor. His face looks furious and he's staring off to the left. My head whips around so fast I feel I could break my neck but that thought just barely forms before my eyes are upon him.

He's here. Christian is home. He's staring right at me, a mix of surprise, anger, and exhaustion on his face. My eyes meet his and just like that, for the second time in three days, I faint.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** ***Gasp* he's home! I'll try to get that one-shot up in a few days!**

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:** **I hope you guys enjoyed the one shot posted in my other story! It was so much lighter than this story, it was a joy to write.**

 **Onto this story... he's home!**

 **Disclaimer:** **I'm not E. L. James, if I were, I wouldn't be posting, I'd be publishing.**

* * *

I come to and use my other senses to take in my surroundings before opening my eyes. I'm laying on something luxuriously soft and I smell a mixture of spice, flowers, and...Christian. That's right! Christian is home! As if to prove it to me, I hear his voice.

"I should call an ambulance," he sounds annoyed and worried. "Or at least my mother. I don't care if she only just fainted, it can't be good."

"She'll come to, Sir," I hear Gail reply softly.

On cue, I slowly open my eyes to get the visuals. I'm on our bed in our bedroom in nearly the same exact spot as I was last time I passed out. Christian is sitting on the bed at my hip, his hand over mine.I stretch my fingers and he glances at my hand and then my face. I barely register that Gail is behind him at the food of the bed and out of the corner of my eye I see a tall man in the doorway - surely either Taylor or Sawyer - but my eyes are only on Christian. Oh, how this man has hurt me. But, I notice without pleasure, this man in front of me is also hurt. His face looks haunted, thinner maybe, and the dark circles under his eyes betray his lack of sleep.

I pull my hand from his and he doesn't argue but freaks out as I make to pull myself up to a seated position.

"Stay still, Ana. You lost consciousness. You need to see a doctor right away."

I scoff with annoyance and sit up anyway.

"How long was I out?"

Christian looks livid but answers my question nonetheless.

"Less than five minutes."

"I'm fine, that's less than last time."

As soon as the words leave my mouth I know I made a mistake. Christian's ice cold glare leaves my face and shoots to the right where I notice, for the first time, Sawyer is standing near the sliding doors to our balcony.

"Last time?" Christian asks so quietly yet venomously that I become worried for Sawyer. Sawyer shifts his weight but I decide to come to his rescue.

"I passed out a few days ago, it's fine." Christians enraged eyes are back on me.

"That doesn't sound fine to me!" he all but screams. "Why didn't I hear about this?" Christian looks wildly around the room; first at Taylor in the doorway, then Gail at the foot of the bed, and finally Sawyer. I decide to answer again.

"Because I asked them not to tell you. If you wanted to know how I was doing than maybe you should have been here or at least spoken to me in the last five days."

Our staring match begins; his angry eyes locked with my stubborn ones. I cannot back down from him. I cannot let this man walk out on me and then get a free pass when he finally feels like crawling back home. Out of my peripherals, I see the other three quietly slink out of our bedroom and shut the door behind them, leaving me and my wayward husband completely alone.

I'm determined to stay strong and not break his gaze when my stomach takes an inopportune moment to remind me of it's vast emptiness and rumble loudly. My eyes and both of my hands snap to my stomach, the latter spread out on my flat stomach in a visceral movement.

I hear Christian gasp lightly and I peek up at him through my lashes. He's standing, shocked, his eyes focused on my hands on my belly. My stomach gurgles a second time and it breaks Christian from his trance, his eyes hardening and finding mine again.

"When did you last eat?" Oh, here we go.

"A while ago," I reply, more quietly than I meant to.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means I've barely eaten today, alright?" There. That's more of the attitude I want.

"It's after 3pm! You have to eat, Anastasia," his hands combing through his hair. "I can't trust you to eat but I'm supposed to trust you to take care of a growing baby?"

The air leaves my body. A baby. Our baby. Blip. He mentioned Blip.

"Last time I saw you, you seemed to think you couldn't trust me with anything," I respond slowly, thinking of his reaction to my run-out shot.

"Yes, well, maybe I was right," he answers, more to himself than to me. This is going to get us nowhere.

"You have to eat."

"We have to talk," I counter.

"We'll talk after you eat."

"I'll only eat after we talk."

Christian lets out a grunt and paces a few steps away from me and then back to me, his hands glued to his hair now.

"You. Are. Infuriating," he growls through his teeth. "But I'm putting my foot down. I'm going to get you a sandwich and quite frankly, I don't care if that's what you want or not. Then I'm going to watch you eat the entire thing and if you try to refuse any of it, I will tie you down and force feed you. Do I make myself clear?"

Tears start their steady, familiar paths down my face and I look down at my skirt, feeling defeated. I don't say anything and wait for him to leave the room before moving. I mope into my walk-in closet and change into a sweatshirt and pair of lounge pants. There's no reason to not be as comfortable as possible for our impending talk. I head into the bathroom and wash my face thoroughly, washing off the minimal makeup I donned today. After drying my face, I stare into the mirror at my reflection. My face still red from the washing and drying, my hair lank and sad. I pull my hair up to a messy bun. There, that's almost better.

I hear Christin call my name from the bedroom in panic. I roll my eyes. Where could I have really gone? I don't answer but go back into the bedroom and crawl back into bed, careful to not make eye contact with him. I cross my legs and sit indian style and he places a tray with a sandwich, some pretzels, and a glass of water. I stare at the pretzels. They've been the base of all my meals the last few day, seeming to calm my stomach. I wonder if he guessed or if Gail put them there.

As if to get me into more trouble, my traitorous stomach rumbles again and I hear Christian make a disapproving sound. I pick up a pretzel and nibble it daintily...but who am I kidding? I'm starving and I pop the entire thing in my mouth followed by three more. When they're mostly chewed and swallowed I take a big bite of my sandwich. No doubt is left in my mind that Gail made this lunch; this sandwich is mustard-less even though it was a staple in my previous sandwiches. She clearly remembered my new aversion to it.

I eat my entire meal in silence. I'm aware that Christian is sitting at the foot of the bed, watching me, no doubt, but I pay him no mind. I know I've been neglecting my hunger and I also know that if we start talking now, I will very easily become disinterested from finishing my meal. After my last bite, I drain what is left of my water and place my glass on my nightstand. I look up for the first time and notice he has a small smile on his face.

"You have no idea how good it is to see you eat, Anastasia," he comments quietly, standing to move my now empty tray off the bed and to the nearby dresser.

I take a deep breath and let it out slowly. He probably doesn't realize I'll be eating more and more throughout this pregnancy. Now doesn't seem like a great time to point that out.

He closes our bedroom door and returns to his seat at the foot of our bed and we stare at each other for an indefinite moment. It's so nice to see him again. Although I study him every chance I get, my memory does not do him justice. His sculptured face has at least three days worth of stubble growing and his hair seems so much longer even though I only trimmed it a few weeks ago; maybe that's because it looks like his hands have been pulling at it nonstop. His lips are as perfect and inviting as ever. The biggest difference is around his eyes; he has dark bags forming below them and his beautiful face is being marred by his furrowed eyebrows. And yet, his eyes….they're exactly the same. The warm, almost grey color of them make me feel like I am home, no matter what we have been going through.

I know he likes to watch me and if I don't say something, we may just sit here, staring, all day.

"You've been ignoring me." Good job, Ana. Keep it simple.

He lets out a deep breath. "No…" he thinks over it and corrects himself, "yes."

His answer is quiet and although I already knew it to be true, hearing him admit it hurts me deep down. He shakes his head and looks out the full-wall windows.

"I was so angry...at you, at myself." He closes his eyes and lets out a sigh, reopening his eyes and finding mine.

"I know it was wrong and childish...but...I was scared of saying something I couldn't take back. Of upsetting you and possibly ruining our relationship. I thought it was better to say nothing until I could process it all."

This has to be a lie, right? Yet, unfortunately, this makes so much twisted sense. What I took to be running away was really him putting a buffer between his explosive anger and our relationship. I'm fairly confident he wouldn't have said anything horrible enough to tear us apart but this is an example of his own self-loathing making him think that the slightest mistake on his side could end everything. Oh, Fifty. Don't you see that running from me is so much worse than possible words?

"Are you serious? You could have still talked to me," I whisper, searching his eyes for understanding. "This doesn't excuse your behavior. I can somehow understand that in a twisted way, you thought it would be better to not speak to me at all in fear of saying something horrible, but I needed you. I know we didn't want to start a family yet and that this news spun your world around, but my world came crashing down when I found out you went to see that horrible woman. And then, to add insult to injury, you wouldn't even speak to me after that morning. You were trying not to hurt me with your words but you've hurt me so much more with your actions. Even if you couldn't talk about the... situation we're in, you could've told me that you were thinking of me, you could've asked about my days and how I was feeling, or tell me about you having to go halfway around the world at the last moment!"

He winces when my voice raises at the end of my rant.

"I know, Ana. God, I know that I should've never left that night. I should have told you about my trips and had you come with me and yet, even once I knew I was fucking up, I couldn't stop. I honestly never missed your calls on purpose...but I also didn't try to call you back. I really was at a business dinner on Thursday and I was flying when you called on Friday and last night."

He was already in the air when I called last night? He sees my confusion and answers.

"I saw those horrible gossip columns, heard the recap from Sawyer. I...I didn't know the extent of the pain I was putting you through. The last time we spoke, on Wednesday morning… you were so cool and distant. I thought you were mad and hated me. I thought I'd come home after my trip to you being cold and aloof and pissed off about my initial reaction. I thought you'd be hating me but living your life... I didn't expect you to be crying or in distress. When I saw those photos," he breaks off and squeezes his eyes shut, as if desperately wishing to erase a memory.

"When I saw those photos, I felt my entire stomach drop. Your face, your body. You looked so...broken. It killed me that I caused that. I immediately packed and had Stephen ready the jet. I had to get back to you and right this mess between us. I also had to handle the barrage of calls from my family; they were mortified by the idea of us drifting apart. But through all that, the worst part - the part that really made me feel the lowest of lows - was when I landed this morning and heard your voicemail." He pauses, swallows, and leans forward to hold my hand.

"I'm so sorry, Anastasia." His voice cracks and his eyes are wet. My heart aches for him but this is what I need to hear.

"I'm sorry I was so childish. I'm sorry that I walked out on you that night. As soon as I found out Flynn wasn't available I should've come home. Instead I kept walking and I passed the salon on my way to a bar and that's when I saw...her. I shouldn't have even spoken to her but I am glad to feel like I'm finally done with her. I know you don't fully understand, but it put so many things into perspective for me. I now realize that what happened between us all those years ago...that was abuse. It _was_ a toxic relationship and the thought of anyone taking advantage of my child," he squeezes my hand harder, "it boils my blood. I don't know if I'm really ready for a child, Ana."

My heart stops and I hold my breath. This was all sounding so hopeful two seconds ago. He must see my sudden panic because he's quick to continue.

"No, let me explain. I don't know if I'm ready and I don't know if I'll be a good father but I do know that I don't want to live without you. I _can't_ live without you. Being away from you these last few days has been enough; I barely slept each night and my food had no taste, making it difficult to eat. My world is dull without you, Ana. No matter what gets thrown our way, I want to face it with you. I knew that before but I'm positive of it now. I know I'll mess up along the way but if you're with me I'm confident we can get through it together. Please don't give up on me, baby."

I'm in full tears now. This is everything I have been hoping to hear for nearly a week now. I talk through my sobs.

"Chr-Christian, I will always be here for y-you. You'll never have to face anything alone. Really, I'm not ready for a-a child either. I'm still so young and I was enjoying our t-time alone. But since I've found out it's like...I can feel him or her in there, y-you know? I already love them and I know you will too."

Christian scoots forward and and holds my head, using his thumbs to wipe away my tears. He leans forward til there is only a few inches between us.

"I know I will. This has been the biggest mistake of my entire life and I will make sure it _stays_ the biggest mistake of my life because I will never do anything to make you feel this way again. I know all you've ever wanted from me is for me to let you in and I vow to do that from now on. We will live as one and I'll never hold back from you again. I love you, Ana. I'm so sorry. Will you forgive me?"

I launch myself at him, my lips needing to be on his after these long awaited words. I attack him and we both fall back on the bed, his arms wrapped around me as we share our first kiss in almost a week. It's like we never stopped; our lips mould to each other's perfectly and it ignites the fire I always hold for him. His tongue caresses my lip, seeking entrance and I deepen the kiss; our tongues dancing together in a happy reunion. I sigh into his mouth, content for the first time in a week and he pulls me closer to his body so I can feel every perfect, muscular facet of his frame.

After a few minutes we both pull back for some much needed air. We're like high schoolers, craving each other so badly but only making out. We smile our giddy smiles, foreheads pressed together and wrapped in each other's embrace, laying on our sides in our bed.

"You seem to have done a lot of thinking on your trip," I comment.

"I can't take all the credit for my breakthroughs; Flynn has helped quite a bit."

I raise an eyebrow at him. "You already went to see him this morning?"

He smiles sheepishly. "No. I've been talking to him the last few days, trust me; I pay him enough be to able to take my calls at any time of the day. We had long sessions on the phone. He wanted me to call you but I…" he stops short and looks of confusion and revulsion flit over his beautiful face.

I give him a peck on the lips, refocusing his attention on me.

"Don't think of that. Stay with me...in the here and now."

He smiles down at me, his eyes kind. He whispers that I'm perfect.

My own insecurities and guilt blossom at his untrue words. I have to tell him, or it'll always be in the back of my head.

"Christian, I have to tell you something." I move out of his grasp and sit up straight, preparing myself for another fight. As long as he doesn't leave this time, I think we'll be okay.

He follows my actions and also sits up and reaches to hold my hands. He looks concerned. I take a deep breath. Now or never.

"Please believe me; I did not get pregnant on purpose…"

Christians face immediately contorts with disgust. "Ana, I…"

I cut him off, "no, Christian. Let me say this." He closes his mouth and nods. I take another deep breath and continue.

"That being said, I did reschedule my appointment a few times in the last three weeks; first because of meetings and then because of Ray's accident. The Doctor said I was cutting it close, which is why I had to take a pregnancy test in the first place. She did an ultrasound and said I was about four or five weeks pregnant and that my shot must've run out early."

"Four or five weeks?" he asks, incredulously. "That's really early. It just 'ran out'?"

I nod. "She said 'oh well, that happens'," I shrug, that part of our conversation having stuck in my brain.

"Oh well?" he repeats, his voice dark with anger. "Oh well?! That's all she said? You're getting a new doctor, Ana."

I blush and look down. I didn't mean for this to be a conversation about Dr. Greene, although I also found her nonchalant attitude about something she never warned me about a little troubling. I try to get him back on topic.

"The point is; I did mess up. I shouldn't have pushed it back so many times. I'm sorry I did this to us, Christian." I look down at my hands, ashamed. There, I said it. I messed up.

His finger brings my chin up so I'm forced to look at him. After looking between my eyes a few times, he finally says something.

"You were supposed to go three or four weeks ago meaning you could've already been pregnant. Since I've met you, I started to believe in fate so let's just say it's that. This is our fate and everything happens for a reason and all that other stuff. Don't be so hard on yourself, sweetheart."

Who is this man and what did he do to my Christian? How is it possible for him to do a complete 180 in only a few days?

"How are you so easy going about this? How do you not hate me?"

He scoffs. "I could never hate you, Anastasia. Truthfully, I'm not thrilled and I wish we could've waited longer...but if starting our family sooner than I had planned allows me to keep you, I'll do it."

I smile at him. He does love me unconditionally. I just hope he learns to love our child the same way. I decide to not bring it up; he'll come around, I'm sure of it.

He smiles back at me, but then a dark expression crosses his face and his eyes narrow.

"So you passed out before?"

Ah, back to this. "Last Friday night. I was upset that you had already left for Taiwan and I...threw a bit of a fit and passed out." I shrug.

He sighs, pain once again marring his beautiful face.

"I'm sorry, Ana. I wish I could go back and undo the horrible things I did and said," his hand caresses my face and he searches my eyes. "I wish we could just start over; forget what happened this last week and pretend we were never away from each other. I know that's not possible, but I will make it up to you. I still mean what I said, though. I wanted to show you the world. But maybe now I can show you _and_ this little one." His hand trails from my face and rests on my still-flat stomach. I hold my breath, scared to wake up from this perfect dream.

He scoots down the bed so that his face is level with my stomach. He nuzzles my stomach with his nose before placing a soft kiss on my belly.

"I'm sorry I made your mommy sad, little guy," he whispers to my stomach. "I promise to make it up to her every day from now on."

My emotions go haywire and it's definitely not from the extra hormones. This is the loving, caring, out-of-this-world romantic Christian that those photos of him in the articles were missing. I love this man with all of my heart. I grab his shirt and tug him back up the bed to me, my lips finding his and sighing into our kiss. I force us to roll over so I'm on top but my lips don't leave his. I deepen our kiss and rub my pelvis to his. He groans into our kiss, causing me press into him harder. His hands are firmly attached to me - one in my hair and one over my butt, holding me to him - and it feels so good to be held by him. We break for air but I continue kissing him, from his cheek to his neck, worshiping him after his beautiful words.

"Fuck, Ana," he gets out in a big huff. He directs my face back to his, so we're nose to nose. "I've missed you so much."

"Ditto," I respond with a smile before my lips find his again.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** **Sexy time is coming up! I have a feeling a few of you will think Ana let him off too easily, but I think this stays pretty true to the Ana in the books.**

 **Also, I had to throw Doctor Greene under the bus. One of my biggest pet peeves of the books is that the Doctor chastises Ana for missing appointments, then says the shot ran out early, and "oh well". Oh well?! If my gynecologist told me that but never warned me that my shot could run out 1-2 weeks early, I'd be furious. What kind of doctor says "oh well" to a pregnancy?!**

 **Rant over. A few of you have asked, so: I try to update this story every weekend and there are only a few chapters left.**

 **Can you guys do me a favor and mention in your review or PM me and let me know; if you're following this story, did you get an email telling you about an update? I had to upload this chapter a few times before it went through and it usually emails me telling me that it uploaded but I didn't get that email.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:** **Yay, it looks like email alerts are back to working! You will very quickly realize if you missed the last chapter or not, haha.**

 **I was happily surprised that half of you did not think she let him off the hook too easily! They're adults and everyone makes mistakes. He gave a genuine apology and explained his intents for the future so she can either forgive him and begin repairing their trust or she can take the low road and draw it out. I'd like to think she wouldn't do that.**

 **Anyways, time for some sexy time! Hope I don't have to warn you guys about sexual content...this is a FSoG fanfic after all. Hope you guys enjoy the new chapter!**

 **Disclaimer:** **I'm not E. L. James, if I were, I wouldn't be posting, I'd be publishing.**

* * *

Our lips continue their assault on each other. We make out with such fearsome passion it's like we're trying to devour each other. He starts lifting my sweatshirt up my body. His teeth lock onto my bottom lip and gently tugs as I slowly move my face back from his. He drags my sweatshirt over my head and arms and throws it aside. He gives me a chaste kiss and stares into my eyes, showing all the love and devotion he has for me. He breaks eye contact to look down at my breasts in my see-through, lacy, white bra. He growls and brings my lips back down to his.

I prop myself on one forearm and begin tugging his shirt up with my other hand. I feel his perfect abs under my hand and let out an inadvertent moan. I didn't hold out to find a physically ripped guy, but I'll certainly take it. He lifts his shoulders and head off the bed and I use both hands to pull his shirt off. I toss it over my shoulder and sit up straight, looking down at my husband. Now that we're married, I understand his obsession with making it clear that I'm his because I feel the same way about him. This man is mine. This gorgeous, overbearing, flawed man...he's mine.

I drag my finger from between his clavicle bones to his belly button. "Mine," I whisper.

"Yours," he agrees.

We continue our ravenous kissing, trying but failing to get our fill of each other. I feel both of his hands trail lightly down my back, making me shiver. When they rest on my bottom, I arc my back to push my butt further into his hands. He brings his hands back to my waist and slips them beneath the waistband of my lounge pants. He lazily moves his hands back to my butt and down to my thigh, effectively pulling my pants down with him. He pulls his hands from my pants and grabs my now bare ass. I moan as one of his fingers plays my with my g-string between my cheeks.

He flips us over so I'm now beneath him and I yelp in surprise. He smirks at me and makes his way down my body, leaving soft kissing in his wake. He kisses the tops of my breasts and then lightly bites through the soft material to make my nipple harden and strain against it's lacy confinement. I moan as he repeats the process on my other nipple. Sufficiently pleases with my newly hardened nipples, he continues his way down my torso, lavishing my stomach with kisses, nips, and licks, spending more time there than usual. As he gets to the top of my light blue, lacy g-string, he pulls back, leaving me wanting. Pulling my pants off completely, he restarts his kisses but this time, starting at my feet and making his way up...slowly. I'm panting as he finishes my thighs and wastes no time continuing to my core. He nips my clit like he did my nipples and I arch my back off the bed in pleasure.

He carefully, gently removes my underwear - a stark difference to the way he normally rips away my clothing. I can feel him revering me as he leans back on his heels, surveying me. My feet are flat on the bed, knees up to the sky but pulled wide apart. I'm in nothing but my bra and my arms are stretched above my head where I had been holding onto a pillow during his assault.

He sinks back between my legs and looks directly at his goal. I'm fighting the urge to cover myself, as I know he wouldn't want me to. He puts me out of my misery and buries his face in my warmth, licking, sucking, and worshiping my clit. I tighten my grip on the pillows as his finger is added to the mix. He adds a second finger and I'm in heaven. He pumps me slowly, all the way in and all the way out.

"Look at me," he demands. I make eye contact through heavily lidded eyes. He continues eating me out until I'm about to explode. He pulls back and kicks his pants off, letting his considerable length spring free. I have no time to admire it before he's at my entrance, bringing his body over mine so that we're face to face. I can feel his tip teasing me but he's careful to not push in at all.

He gives me a soft kiss and pulls back to look me in the eye.

"I love you, Anastasia," he whispers.

"I love you too, Christian."

His eyes close, savoring my words. He presses his lips to mine as he slowly pushes himself into me. I gasp into his mouth but he doesn't stop until he's fully inside. He stills and regains my eye contact, giving me a moment to get reacquainted with his large member. He begins moving again, slowly, savoring our connection.

"I've missed this," he moans, picking up his speed minimally. I wrap my arms around him, realizing that this kind of touch would not have been allowed a few months ago but now, he wouldn't have it any other way. I allow my body to meet his slow, steady pace. This isn't our usual sex and we definitely aren't fucking...he's making love to me. Slow, passionate love. I know he needs this. I know Christian uses sex as a way to check on how we're doing. Right now we're apologizing and forgiving each other over and over and over again.

I wrap my legs tightly around him, trying to get us impossibly closer together. I feel myself getting close and he knows it: I clench my muscles around him, begging for release. He obliges by digging his face into my neck and sliding both of his hands beneath me, holding my ass tightly as he continues his slow pumps. He lifts and spreads my cheeks, allowing me to fully feel him claim me. I groan loudly, trying to find my release. He knows what will make me finish and he doesn't hold out.

"Let go, Ana. Let me feel you come, baby," he coaxes in a husky voice.

I don't need to be told twice. I let go and cry out my orgasm. As I'm recovering, Christian finds his own release with my name on his lips. He collapses besides me and pulls me to his chest, holding me tight as we both catch our breath. He kisses my back lightly and pulls the comforter around us, wrapping us like a taco. I try to comprehend everything we've been through this past week. I'm pregnant, Christian had drinks with the bitch troll, Christian ran away from me, we haven't spoken in days, the paparazzi surprised me in the park and then again today at work. Will things ever slow down for us? I'm still trying to wrap my head around it as I drift off to sleep.

* * *

I wake up in a peaceful and calm state; Christian's arms still wrapped around me. I stretch slightly and shimmy out of his arms. He looks so calm and young and I don't have the heart to wake him. Plus he looked tired earlier, so I decide to let him sleep.

I clean up in the bathroom and slip into a summer dress. Giving Christian one last look, I go out to our library to do some reading.

Not even a half hour later I get up and head to the kitchen for a drink. I see Gail in the kitchen so I say hello. She smiles as I approach the breakfast bar.

"Good evening, Mrs. Grey. May I get you anything? Something to drink, perhaps?"

I'm back to being 'Mrs. Grey'. I may have to talk to Christian about this...I don't like feeling like an old lady.

"Water, please, Gail."

She gets me a glass of water and sets it down in front of me.

"I'm preparing roasted veggies with pasta in pesto sauce for dinner. Is that alright? I can save it and prepare something else if you prefer?"

"No, no, that sounds great, thank you."

We stand around the island, awkwardly, for a moment.

"Thank you, Gail. For your help Friday night. I...I really appreciate it."

"Of course, Ana. I'm very happy to see Mr. Grey back home," she comments with a smile. I return her smile. Maybe I can be 'Ana' when we're having private conversations?

"Me too, we've straightened a lot out, like you said we would," I smile again but this time she's smiling at something over my shoulder. Before I can turn, Christians arms snake around my midsection and he wraps me into him. Gail turns back to the stove, still smiling. Christian nuzzles into my neck and I shift my head, giving him more room. He places a few kisses on my neck.

"You didn't wake me," he accuses. He spins me around so I'm facing him. He looks at least a little more rested.

"You looked so tired; I didn't have the heart to wake you."

"I never mind waking up to you, Mrs. Grey," he purrs in a low voice. I shiver in his arms.

"How long until dinner, Gail?" Christian asks but his eyes don't leave mine.

"Half an hour, if that's alright, Sir?" I don't break our eye contact but I can hear the smile in her voice.

"Perfect," he responds, more to me than to her. He lowers his voice and whispers to me, "why don't we go make up again?"

I feel my face heat with a blush and allow him to lead me out of the room. We don't get far; Taylor's standing at the entrance.

"Sir, may I have a word?" He's stoic as ever.

Christian lets out a huff. "You have two minutes," he tells him, then he turns to me.

"Two minutes." Those words hold so much promise. He lets go of my hand and follows Taylor to his office. I'm not sure what to do with myself. I decide to go wait in our bedroom. Maybe I should put something sexier on?

I don't even get through our bedroom door when I hear my name called - no, screamed - throughout the apartment.

"ANASTASIA! GET IN HERE!" Christian's voice rings out through the hall.

That's not a yell of worry or anxiety. It's of anger. I quickly walk back to Taylor's security office. Christian is pacing in front of the desk where Taylor is sitting. Sawyer's standing a bit back, careful to not make eye contact.

"When were you going to tell me that those fucking paparazzi nearly attacked you at work today?"

Ah, crap. I turn to Sawyer who looks up at my sudden shift.

"You told him?!"

Christian's eyes dart between us but land on me. "You asked him not to?!"

"No, of course not. I just...you're back and I didn't want anything to ruin it," I answer with a shrug.

His face falters for a moment but he covers it by pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Anastasia, it's his job to keep you safe but to also tell me if any security altercations occur. Personally, I would've liked to hear this from you." He lowers his hand and gives me a pout.

"When?! While we were crying and discussing why you were ignoring me or while we were having make up sex?" I will myself to not turn red. I need to keep sassy Ana in the captain's chair.

Both Taylor and Sawyer avert their eyes and I hear one of them clear their throat.

"Nice, Ana," Christian says, full of sarcasm.

"As if they don't know what we're doing in this apartment half of the time!"

Christian sighs. "Ana, please. What happened today?"

I shrug. "A jerk tried to get in to me and Sawyer stopped him. He scared Claire, the receptionist, so I hung out with her in my office until the police showed up and requested a statement. I was already hungry and having an emotionally trying day so I decided to come home right after and that's that."

"You need more security; those assholes aren't going to leave you alone for a while."

"They just want to know if we're getting a divorce! If we go out in public a handful of times, they'll back off," I counter.

"And what about when they find out you're pregnant? What then? I should just let them bother and hound and attack my pregnant wife because she's too stubborn for her own good?" His voice is calm but sinister.

I hadn't thought of that. Those parasites are going to be on baby watch as soon as they find out. Shit.

"Can we cross that bridge when we get to it? Please, I don't want to fight with you," I plead.

"This isn't a fight because this isn't up for discussion. You need more security. Period."

I shake my head, aware of how dangerously close I am to crying. I turn and leave the room like a sullen child and mope to our bedroom. Deep down, I know he's right. The paps will just get crazier, at least for a little while. I simply miss the low key life I used to lead. I love and want Christian with all my heart but never did I want his money or notoriety. I could definitely do without it.

I walk around to my side of the bed and perch on the edge, staring out at the Seattle view. I slide down the side of the bed and sit on the floor, legs straight out in front of me and my head back against the mattress. I sit, emotionless, watching the grey clouds in the distance roll in.

I zone out and don't know how much time has passed but I suddenly feel friction in the air and I know Christian must be in the room. A few seconds later, Christian is next to me on the floor, his back also to the bed. I continue looking outside.

We don't say anything for a while. When I finally look over at him I'm not surprised to find him staring at me.

"Anastasia, you know I only want to protect you. I care for you so much that the thought of something happening to you when I could so easily provide you with extra security would drive me mad. Please. Please let me put my own mind to ease and get a second CPO for you."

I sigh. "For how long?"

"I'm not sure. Sawyer could've easily been double teamed today and they could've gotten through to you. Who knows what they would've done. These paps are ruthless and I can't put my wife at that kind of risk," he reasons as his eyes search mine for understanding.

 _Your pregnant wife_ , I think to myself. I wonder when he will start acknowledging blip? I guess I shouldn't ask for too much too quickly. He raises an eyebrow, prompting me to speak.

"I know," I finally reply in a small voice. "I know Sawyer should have backup. It makes sense. I'm just...I sometimes miss no one in the public caring about me."

His hand reaches for mine and he rubs calming circles over my knuckles with his thumb.

"I understand. I wish I could provide that simpler life for you, Ana, I really do. I don't understand why people seem to be interested in what you or I are doing but yet they are. Maybe because I was seen as being single for so long and then I got married suddenly." He shrugs.

I tilt my head and give him a small pout and a look that I hope reads as 'are you serious?'. He can't be this oblivious.

Apparently, he can be. He asks, "What?"

I roll my eyes and reply as he dons a matching pout.

"It's because of your money, Christian. If you were just a normal businessman, no one would care. But you're not a normal businessman; you were Seattle's 'Most Eligible Bachelor'," I tease and he narrows his eyes at me. "People want to see the supposed gold digger you married and when they find out I'm pregnant…well...they'll think I'm just trying to trap you into your mistake," I finish, quietly, suddenly scared that Christian may be feeling that exact same way. I peek up at him and his lips are pursed, regarding me shrewdly.

"First of all; don't talk about my wife like that. Second; fuck what anyone says. Marrying you is one of the only correct things I've ever done. I don't need to be trapped; nothing could make me leave you. Besides," he trails off, his voice suddenly becomes softer and his whole demeanor relaxes. My head spins with his mood swings as his hand moves from mine and traces the line where the edge of my dress reveals my thigh. He continues speaking in a now sensual voice, "they probably just want to know about the perfect woman who finally stole my attention."

"I'm not perfect," I whisper. I'm pretty sure this last week taught me that. He looks me in the eye.

"You're perfect for me."

His hand grabs my thigh and he leans over and captures my lips. I hum with pleasure against them and he moves his body towards mine, forcing me to lay back on the floor. Both of my legs are to the side as he dry humps me through our clothes and we make out. His hand is just creeping back up my skirt when my stomach rumbles. He pulls back immediately.

"Dinner time," he huffs as he catches his breath.

I groan but allow him to pull me up from the floor and lead me out to the dining room, hand in hand.

* * *

I'm applying lotion to my hands as Christian slides into bed, next to me. It's only 9:30PM but I'm exhausted. I feel like Sawyer wrestled that paparazzi days ago, not just hours. Christian faces me in bed and from the look of trepidation on his face and I know he's hedging his bets.

"Ana, I'd like for you to stay home with me tomorrow."

I turn my attention to him. He can't be serious. We cannot have this argument again!

"Christian, I have to go to work; you know that!"

He twists his mouth and snakes his arm around my waist, pulling us closer together. "I only just got home. I'd love to have you to myself for the full day."

I turn and run my fingers through his light chest hair; a gesture that I'm still surprised he allows me to do.

"Please, hun. We had barely gotten back from our honeymoon when I was out for nearly a week when Ray was in the hospital and now I left early today. I don't care if I technically don't have to work; as long as I am, I want to give it my all and try to prove that I deserve this chief editor position. Please; I have to go to work. We can spend this entire weekend together, okay?"

He sighs and pulls me even closer to him so my cheek is against his chest..

"Okay. It was worth a shot."

His easy concession surprises me. I place a kiss on his chest atop one of his scars. I feel him shift next to me so I kiss another scar and then another. He pulls me on top of him and we continue our earlier unfinished business.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** **Ahhhh so nice to get them back together. Thoughts on the chapter?**

 **As always, hope you enjoyed!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:** **Surprise! This chapter was not planned but I felt like you guys needed a bit more closure before we move on, so I wrote this chapter in the last week. See you on the other side!**

 **Disclaimer:** **I'm not E. L. James, if I were, I wouldn't be posting, I'd be publishing.**

* * *

I nearly had to pinch myself this morning when I woke up next to Christian. I didn't stay home with him like he requested but he did surprise me with flowers at work. I was sitting at my desk, getting through my third manuscript of the day when Hannah came rushing in with a large bouquet, her face holding the largest grin I've ever seen from her. The note on it nearly brought me fresh tears of a different kind.

 _My Dearest Anastasia-_

 _Waking up next to you this morning was everything I could ask for. You complete me in all ways. I'm sorry my insecurities kept us apart. I will make this up to you, baby, I promise._

 _Thinking of you._

 _-Christian_

The note was in his handwriting, which made it all the more special. I was feeling better the whole day until Taylor came to pick Sawyer and myself up after work...sans Christian. Taylor said that Christian had something important to take care of at home and that he'll see me there. I wore a slight frown all the way home.

I'm now standing in the elevator on the way up, selfishly wondering what was more important than spending every second he could with me. I round the corner to the kitchen and stop dead in my tracks. At the kitchen island is my husband, a pan in one hand, wooden spoon in the other, a kitchen towel thrown over his shoulder and his hair disheveled with flecks of white throughout the top. Flour, maybe?

He's in just his his work pants and undershirt, barefoot and transferring food from the pan to individual plates on the island. He looks so good and the smells coming from the plates are even better.

He looks up abruptly and smiles a shy smile at me. He puts down the cooking equipment, wipes his hands on the towel over his shoulder, and throws the towel on the counter as he walks over to me.

"Welcome home, Mrs. Grey," he says carefully, gauging my mood. He approaches me and curls a hand under my chin, lifting it slightly as he places his lips on mine. It's a short but sweet kiss.

"Ready for dinner?" he asks lightly.

"Let me just freshen up first," I respond in a faint voice. He nods and releases me, turning back to plating the food at the island. I scurry off to our bedroom where I deposit my briefcase and shoes. I go to the bathroom to relieve myself and wash my face. When I feel a bit cleaner, I head back out to the main room, where the dining room table is now set with our plates. Christian is standing at the head of the table, wine bottle in hand, filling two glasses. Oh Fifty...I can't drink.

As I approach the table, he looks up from his task of filling the glasses, a large smile on his face. When he sees mine, his expression drops.

"What's wrong?" he asks, concern lacing his voice as his eyes dart around the table, trying to find the culprit.

"Christian...I can't drink. I'm pregnant." I remind him lightly.

"I know; this is non-alcoholic wine," he says and glances at the label of the bottle he just poured before turning it towards me to read. So it is. How...thoughtful?

"You don't have to drink it too; you can have regular wine if you'd like," I tell him, feeling a bit sheepish for thinking he was trying to give me alcohol.

He smiles his irresistible smile as he comes around the table to pull out my chair.

"Thank you, babe, but if it's good enough for you, it's good enough for me."

I get in my chair and he tucks me in. I look at the spread in front of me. Beef wellington, steamed broccoli, and cucumber salad. Mmm, my mouth starts watering at the heavenly smells.

"This looks fantastic."

"It should, it took most of the afternoon," he comments with a smile.

"You cooked this?!" His smile falters but returns; I guess I sounded more shocked than I meant to.

"Gail may have helped a bit, but yes, I did the majority of the cooking."

I take a bite of the beef wellington and close my eyes at the meat nearly melts in my mouth.

"Good job, baby," I commend him, my eyes still closed. "I'm impressed."

When I open my eyes I see him working on his own meal, a very large, proud-looking smile on his face. He looks like a child who just dressed themselves for the first time. My free hand caresses my stomach.

We both reach for our wine glasses and take a sip. We make matching faces. It's not necessarily bad, but I'm sure it's not nearly up to snuff for Mr. Wine Aficionado.

We talk about work throughout dinner and as we finish our plates, he reaches out to hold my hand. He looks suddenly uncomfortable. His eyes dart from me and then to the table. He swallows and trains his eyes back on me. Oh no...now what?

"Ana, I wanted to ask...would you go with me to see Flynn? Tomorrow?"

Oh. This is not what I was expecting. I must look surprised because he quickly continues.

"You don't have to, but you've mentioned it before and we went that one time before you accepted my proposal, so I thought I'd invite you. I'll be going anyway but, again, you don't have to unless you want to. It may help us communicate to make sure I don't do something so horribly stupid again."

He says this as fast as his mouth can move and I'm smiling by the end. If he's inviting me, I'm definitely going.

"Sure, I'll go," I tell him, putting him out of his misery. He lets out a big breath of air and smiles. I suddenly realize an important factor in this.

"Does he know? Did you tell him I'm...we're...expecting?"

His smile falters slightly.

"No," he responds slowly, the word sounding unsure in his mouth. "I wasn't sure if you wanted me to tell people or not."

I twist my mouth and think this over. It still infuriates me that he told the bitch troll and I certainly let him know it. Maybe he had that in mind when he decided to not tell Flynn? Maybe he didn't want to share our secret any more until we're more united? I realize I also haven't told Kate because of the same reason.

"I don't want to hold you back from telling people, although the pamphlets I've ready did mention waiting for a bit before telling people," I trail off, biting my lip and thinking it over.

I feel his fingers on my lip, prying it from my teeth.

"We'll tell him together and go from there."

I nod with what I hope is a reassuring smile. Tomorrow will be interesting.

* * *

Wednesday goes much more quickly than the last five work days. Before I know it, Christian and I are sitting on the couch in Flynn's room, waiting for our appointment to begin.

Flynn finishes typing something into him computer at his desk and walks around to take a seat in his chair in front of us.

"Sorry about that. Had to make some notes and reminders for my son's play next week or my wife would kill me."

I feel Christian's hand flex over mine. I keep my eyes trained on Flynn, though my heart rate has spiked.

"I must say, Ana," Flynn begins and looks my way. "I was pleasantly surprised when Christian said he wanted to have you at our next appointment. I know you two had a rough go last week and this last weekend; can you tell me how you are feeling now?"

"Better, for sure," I start with a small voice. I clear my throat and continue. "Nearly anything is better compared to how I felt this weekend."

I look up to Christian and catch him wincing, his eyes trained on the ornamental rug beneath our feet.

"I'm sorry to hear you were in such a bad state, Ana. Our goal for today can be discussing what happened and how to avoid it or react better in the future."

Christian said he didn't tell Flynn about the baby...so what reaction needs curbing? Certainly not mine towards Elena?!

"What has Christian told you about what happened?" I question the doctor.

"Christian, would you like to answer her question? This way I won't be breaking any patient/doctor privileges."

Christian takes a deep breath next to me. "I told him we had a disagreement and I ran away on business trips rather than discuss our problems in person."

"Problems? Don't call this a problem," I reprimand him in a weak voice.

"I'm sorry, baby, I didn't mean it like that," he shakes his head, obviously annoyed at his rash choice of words.

"Did you tell him about the bitch troll?"

I watch my husband's lips go thin as he presses them together so hard that they turn white. His eyes are still on the floor.

"That's a...colorful nickname," Fynn interjects when Christian says nothing. "May I ask who that is?"

Flynn and I both stare at Christian until he looks up, first at me and then at Flynn.

"Elena," he tells him simply.

"And what does she have to do with this?"

"I ran into her last Tuesday night."

"Is that the source of your disagreement?"

"Yes and no," Christian states calmly.

I look at Christian with a sad face. Yes, I was mad at him for Elena, but no, he was mad because of the baby. He continues talking to Flynn.

"Yes because Ana was upset that I saw her, but no because we both felt the same way about me seeing her."

He finally turns to look at me. I'm so confused. We feel the same way?

"I'm now disgusted by her. I can't stand the thought of her, much like you," he nods to me. "And yet, it gave me such a breakthrough; seeing her that night. It made me see everything in a different light for the first time. What we did...what _she_ did to me...it was inappropriate. It was...molestation. I see that now and I'm glad to finally feel done with her."

"Wow, Christian, this really is a big step," Flynn says in a surprised voice, though Christian and I are still staring at one another. "Can you tell us exactly what happened that night?"

Christian takes another gulp of air and starts telling us, his eyes still fixed on me.

"We had a fight and I left. I walked out and I'm so sorry, baby. I walked here, to your office, but you weren't here," he turns for a split second to acknowledge Flynn before turning back to me. "I just kept walking and I was about to enter a bar when a door opened beside me and out stepped Elena. I didn't even realize I was near the salon. She invited herself to the bar with me where I started drinking, heavily. She tried to make small talk but I was so wrapped up with us and feeling like a jerk for walking out that I mostly ignored her and kept drinking by myself. About three whiskey's later, I was pretty hammered and already thinking of how I'd get home when she…" he trails off and I realize I'm holding my breath, hanging onto his every word in sick fascination. His words are like a car crash: I don't want to look but I can't turn away. He shakes his head, unable to find the words, and focuses on the floor once more.

"Take your time," Flynn coaxes him.

After a few silent moments, Christian continues, his eyes back on mine.

"She touched me. She put her hand on my arm and I flinched away from her. It shocked both of us; I've never reacted to her like that before. I told her that she disgusted me and that you and I never want to see her again and if she comes near us, I'll destroy her."

I sit, shocked to my core, staring at his beautiful face and trying to understand his words. She touched him. That fucking bitch touched him!

"This is a wonderful breakthrough, Christian. What do you think spurred it on?"

His eyes lock with mine again where he searches my eyes, asking silently if he can tell Flynn our news. I nod slightly, and turn to view the good doctor, preparing for his reaction.

"Ana and I are expecting."

Flynn's eyes double in size and he just barely keeps his mouth from dropping open. He quickly recovers with a large smile.

"Congratulations! ...wow." He's clearly shocked, probably never expecting to hear those words from Christian's mouth. He starts nodding his head quickly, as if he's listening to uptempo music, his eyes flitting between us.

"This is brilliant! Congratulations." He does look honestly happy for us.

"Thank you," Christian says, courteously.

"And so, with a baby on the way, you realized that your 15-year-old self had been just a child at the time," Flynn speculates, trying to get Christian to keep talking.

"Something like that. And I didn't tell her you were pregnant," his eyes turn to me. "I swear I didn't. I had told her to leave us alone because we wanted to start a family and I had enough things to worry about."

I sit here, stunned into silence with my mouth gaping open. He didn't tell her? He just said we wanted a family and that's it? Why didn't he say anything earlier! It still boils my blood that he saw her at all, but the fact that he didn't tell her our business; that he didn't betray our private matters...that means everything to me. Christian is still focused on Flynn, not seeing my reaction as he continues.

"And thinking of that - having a child - I just thought; if someone tried to manipulate my child as she did me...I'd want their head on a platter. It enraged me and scared me…"

"Kids will do that to you," Flynn acknowledges with a smile before continuing on, obviously seeing my reaction. "So, Ana, did you know all of this happened?"

"Bits and parts of it," I admit when I find my voice. "Why didn't you tell me that you didn't tell her? This whole time I thought you went and told her everything and that she surely threw in some digs at me being a golddigger. I was so mad at you, not just for seeing her but for sharing our news with the person I hate most in this world. Why didn't you correct me?"

He stumbles for his words. "I tried, Ana, but I was just lost in the moment. You called me spineless and said that I went running to her. My mind went blank. We both didn't say what we needed to. I didn't tell you that and you didn't tell me that your shot failed before even your scheduled appointment. We were both just lost in the moment."

He has a point. Flynn keeps our conversation moving.

"Ana, how does all of this make you feel?"

I think this over in silence, my eyes finding the rug interesting just as Christian did a few minutes earlier.

"He's right; we both didn't say what we needed to that next morning. And, in the long run," I take a deep breath and let it all out, "I understand why this may be a good thing. It's good to give Christian closure and to properly view that period of his life. It's good that she will now be permanently out of our lives, or at least, I hope she is…"

"I promise, baby, she is," Christian agrees emphatically. I nod, letting him know I believe him.

"But what, Ana?" Flynn asks.

"But I wish he had never left me that night in the first place. I wish he hadn't reacted so horribly to this pregnancy. And if he did have to leave, I wish he would've come home and make me listen to him last week, instead of throwing up his hands and running half way around the world. I'm upset that he left me to feel mad and guilty and scared and lonely during this huge change in our lives."

As I finish my monologue my eyes start to water. I thought I was getting past this. I thought I had forgiven him but having to explain why I was upset stirs the whole thing back up again.

"That's certainly understandable," Flynn commiserates, his head nodding slightly as he writes something in his notebook. "And Christian, why do you think you left last week instead of talking to Ana like she wanted?"

"I was scared, okay?" Christian sighs, his hands combing his hair. "I had no idea how to react but I didn't want to say the wrong thing and fuck this up forever so I left. I figured if I didn't say anything at all then this can just stay the same until we finally do talk. I was dying each day without you but I didn't realize how much this affected you," he finishes quietly, his eyes searching mine.

"I am so sorry, Anastasia. I'm sorry that I was selfish and stupid. I should've talked to you, no matter what. We're in this together. I'm sorry, baby." His words break at the end and I have to swallow the lump in my throat to keep from crying. We've both been so torn up over this.

"Ana, do you accept his apology?" Flynn asks me seriously.

"I do," I say without hesitation. "I just...I can't have this happen again. I don't want to do this alone and I don't want you to miss anything along the way. I'm just scared that I'll do something wrong and you'll leave again."

"You becoming pregnant is not something you did wrong," Christian tells me. "My reaction to it was me doing something wrong and I don't ever want to hurt you like that again. Or myself. You know I can't function well without you…"

He's taking my breath away. This is everything I could've ever hoped to hear and more. He's accepting blip. He's accepting me.

"So, Christian," Flynn says, taking Christian's attention away from me so that I can get my breathing back on track. "What will you do in the future the next time something unexpected happens in your and Ana's life?"

Christian thinks it over for a moment. "I will speak with her instead of running from her. We'll make our decisions together instead of me inadvertently making our decisions for us. Most importantly, I think, is that I won't withhold myself from her just because we don't see eye to eye. I end up punishing both of us when I withdraw from her, so I won't do it again."

His eyes meet mine with finality. He is holding himself to this. He says this like a declaration of the way his life will be run, not like a half-meant statement to get him through this moment. He reaches for my hand and I grasp onto his.

This is the most helpful Flynn has ever been. We've gotten everything out and I think we both understand each other so much better. I feel lighter; the burden of my and my husband's actions lifting, allowing us to move on and upward from this lowly pit we've been living in. We smile at each other, lost in each other's eyes, ready to move forward.

"This is a great goal, Christian, but sometimes we react in the moment and we're unaware of how we come off. Is there a word or phrase that Ana can say in those moments if you start straying towards your old way? Think of it as a safeword," Flynn says with a grin, privy to the inside joke. I blush, suddenly aware of how many awkward and BDSM infused conversations these two must have had. "It's a way for Ana to remind you to rethink your coping methods without her having to verbalise it in the moment."

Christian thinks again for a long minute before looking at me with a wicked gleam in his eye.

"Popsicle."

I feel my cheeks flush. That will do.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** **Thoughts on the chapter? Trust me, Christian will have more confrontations regarding his actions in the future, but at least the two of them can move on feeling more secure in their relationship.**

 **As always, hope you enjoyed! Please review/follow/favorite.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note:** **I'm glad you guys enjoyed the last chapter! Here's the next one, see you on the other side.**

 **Disclaimer:** **I'm not E. L. James, if I were, I wouldn't be posting, I'd be publishing.**

* * *

It's like we're on a second honeymoon. We can't keep our hands off of each other. We kiss and cuddle every car ride home and we spend every night wrapped around each other in one form or another.

Seeing Dr. Flynn has done wonders for us. I think we both understand each other better and I believe Christian when he says he never wants to feel like that again and will therefore try to never shut me out. Only time will tell.

We haven't spoke about the pregnancy since the morning after seeing Flynn, when Christian had taken it upon himself to find me a new doctor. Of course it was another female and he was sure that, this time, Dr. Wilson really was the best gynecologist on the west coast. He was just as ticked as I was about Dr. Greene's response and he also mentioned something about getting a second opinion. I let that one slide; I'm too happy to have him home to harp on something he didn't mean that way.

It's now Friday at 4pm and I'm packing my things up to meet Christian downstairs so we can go meet this new doctor. I'm trailed down the stairs by Sawyer and Walker, my new CPO. James Walker is a 6'7", muscular, attractive, and incredibly built African American man and I'm a little surprised that Christian didn't put up a fight when I chose him to work for me. He's closer to my age than Taylor's and I thought, due to his age and good looks, he wouldn't be allowed to work for us but I guess Christian felt he owed it to me to let me pick out my own shadow. I guess it also doesn't hurt to have a glowing recommendation from Taylor himself.

When we get to the front door, they flank either side of me. Since he's returned home, Christian and I have been spotted out a number of times and the paparazzi have calmed a bit but their inane questions still make me roll my eyes.

Today, they're asking what we're doing for the weekend and if the new hunk next to me is my lover. Yeah. My lover who's walking me to see Christian right now. Idiots.

Christian exits the car and holds the door open for me. I give him a quick peck and slide in. Walker grabs the passenger seat while Sawyer heads home in our extra Audi. Christian has decided we only need two CPO's when we're together. Thank God for small miracles.

I've been cuddling and laughing in the back seat with Christian so much that I don't realize that we've arrived. Dr. Watson's office is in a new age, sleek glass building, about 15 stories tall or so. Taylor brings us down to the private patient's entrance and lets us and Walker out.

The three of us share a silent elevator ride up to the fourth floor and Christian gives our last name to the receptionist once we've entered the Doctor's suite. Walker sits down one chair over from Christian and myself and I feel my nerves start to go haywire. We're about to discuss in detail our future child for the first time; I'm freaking out! Christian puts a hand over my knee that I didn't realize I had been shaking this whole time. I try to give him a calm smile but he doesn't buy it.

"What's wrong, Ana?" he asks, worry etching his face.

"Nothing. I'm...nervous."

He gives me a reassuring smile. "What's the worst that can happen? They say you're pregnant?"

I know he was attempting a joke but it makes me feel uneasy. An unplanned pregnancy was my top concern three weeks ago but now...I'm more scared to told that blip was an accident and isn't actually with me.

Thankfully, I don't have to explain as I'm saved by a young nurse who calls my name. I grab Christian's hand and we make our way back with her. I of course catch her ogling my husband as I stand on the scale, but, when I check, his eyes are firmly on me. I step off the scale. 122 lbs. I go to the restroom to provide a urine sample and we're then shown a room and told the doctor will be with us shortly. I sit awkwardly on the exam table and watch Christian lean against the wall opposite of me. He's studying me and rubbing his chin.

"What?" I ask him.

"You're too thin," he responds shortly.

"122 is fine," I assure him. "Besides, I'll be gaining more weight soon," I add, my hands finding my flat stomach.

"I should hope so," he mutters and looks down at the floor.

My heart stammes again. I know he's now accepted the pregnancy but I hope he comes around to blip...and I hope blip exists! I already feel attached to this mysterious intruder within me.

We've only been in the exam room for a few minutes when the door opens and Dr. Wilson walks in. I'm sure our last name has something to do with it. She introduces herself and shakes my hand and then Christian's. She sits on a rolling stool and looks in my folder.

"So, Mrs. Grey, it says here that you previously saw Dr. Greene who noted that you were pregnant?"

I nod and clear my throat. "Yes. She recommended for me to come back for a follow up visit two weeks after, but I've since decided to change doctors...for personal reasons."

"I understand. Well, let's start with an ultrasound to confirm your pregnancy and we'll go from there. If you could roll up your skirt, remove your underwear, and scoot until your bottom is at the end of the table, we'll get started" She rolls herself to the counter behind her where she starts getting supplies ready.

I lay back on the exam table and put my feet in the stirrups. I lift my hips and let my knee-length, flowy, gray skirt slide down to my waist. I slip my panties off and ball them up in a fist and position myself at the end of the table. I glance over at Christian who is still leaning against the opposite wall, his eyes firmly glued to mine. He looks uncomfortable and out of place. I'm dying to know what he's thinking. Is he praying like I am that blip is there? Or is he hoping this is his chance out of children for now? I see the doctor turn to me out of my peripheral vision and Christian's eyes shift to the doctor and nearly bulge out of his head. I stifle a laugh and turn to Dr. Wilson who has the same wand machine that Dr. Greene used. Dr. Wilson drags a portable screen over to us which now only portrays a black screen.

"Your last doctor thought you may be four weeks pregnant, so we'll have to do an internal ultrasound to check," the doctor informs us as she rolls a lubricated, condom-like barrier over the wand. I watch as Christian darts his eyes between the wand and me a few times. He pouts his lips and gives me a glare. How is this my fault? He can't be jealous of a medical instrument, can he?

"Okay, Mrs. Grey, take a deep breath and let it out slowly and try to relax."

I do as she says and I feel her insert the slightly cool wand inside of me. She clicks a few things and the screen now shows a black area with static.

"There we are. Congratulations!" Dr. Wilson tells us happily, and I see it. In the middle of the screen, amongst all the white noise, is a perfectly black, oblong void. Within that void, is a small, white shape. It looks like a squashed circle. I feel tears prick my eyes. My blip is still with me!

"Let's see what we can hear," the doctor says absentmindedly as she fiddles with a few more controls. Suddenly, a hard thumping noise can be heard throughout the room. I'm staring at the screen so intently that I'm shocked when someone grabs my hand. I look up and it's Christian, his eyes filled with tears and boring into mine. It's my undoing and I start bawling. I feel his other hand cup my face and his thumb wipes at my tears. When I open my eyes, he's looking down at me, the tears still shining in his eyes. He kisses me soundly on the lips before moving to my ear.

In my ear, he whispers, "our baby."

I start crying harder. This is it. This is everything I've wanted since I found out about blip. I couldn't ask for more. I thought I was relieved after the appointment with Flynn, but seeing the love and unshed tears in his eyes are my undoing. Christian is accepting our child right before my eyes and it's making my heart ache with love.

We gaze at the fuzzy image some more and listen to blip's fast heartbeat race around the room. Dr. Wilson asks if we'd like some prints.

"Yes, please, Doctor," Christian replies. "We'll need a few, to spread around the family."

"Personally, I wouldn't suggest you do that quite yet," the Doctor replies professionally.

"Why not?" Christian seems surprised and slightly offended. He's about to get a crash course in pregnancies.

"Most couples refrain from telling too many people until about 10 weeks along; once the possibility of miscarriage greatly drops," she answers smoothly.

"Miscarriage?!" His eyes shoot from her's to mine.

"Relax, hun. It's just that sometimes the baby doesn't...take. I'm not really sure why, but the chance of miscarriage is always highest in the first trimester."

His eyes narrow at me. "How do you know that?"

I shrug. "Everyone knows that. Also, it was in the pamphlets I brought home."

He purses his lips at me, not happy with my snarky response.

"However," Dr. Wilson begins, bravely distracting Christian from me, "looking at this image, I'd say you're most likely 7 weeks or so along. A few more weeks and you'll feel more comfortable telling your family."

Christian nods, not very happy, but keeping his mouth closed...for now. Dr. Wilson hits a few more buttons and a few screengrabs of the ultrasound start printing. She removes the wand from me and hands me a few tissues to clean myself up with. I do and slip my panties back on and sit up on the table with my legs swinging merrily over the side. Nothing can bring me down right now.

We walk hand in hand back to the reception area where Walker is waiting for us. Dr. Wilson personally schedules our next appointment for a month from now and then shakes our hands again before we leave.

We are quiet the whole way home, holding hands and smiling at each other like fools. I can feel the love and devotion radiating from him and I know that when we get home, he's likely to show me just how devoted he is to me over and over again for the rest of the night.

* * *

The next morning I wake up, blissed out, with my husband wrapped around me. I stretch and he peeks over at me. His smile matches mine.

"Morning, Mrs. Grey," he whispers, his voice full of sleep yet playful.

"Good morning, Mr. Grey."

"What do you want to do today, baby?" he asks as he nuzzles into my neck.

"I don't know...hang out with my husband, I guess." I smile my goofy smile that I haven't been able to keep off my face since yesterday's doctor's appointment.

"I was thinking we could go check out our future house? Elliot said that we should stop by and check it out when we're free."

"They're working on Saturday?" I ask. He scoffs.

"They better be, with what I'm paying him." He pulls back and smiles at me. "I want for us to be in there before Christmas."

"It'll be our first Christmas on the Sound. Our first Christmas together." His hand slowly slides from it's place on my back to around my front and onto my still flat stomach. "Our first family Christmas."

How can this be the same man who left me when I broke the news? How could he think he had no heart or couldn't provide me what I need? He is everything I need and I'm pretty sure he's everything any woman would want.

"It'll still just be the two of us in December, you know," I remind him lightly. He shrugs.

"I can't see it any other way. We're a family already especially with…" he pauses and seems to think for a second before saying, "little Grey, here."

I smile. "I call him 'blip'."

"Him, hmm?"

I roll my eyes. "I have no idea...it's just...blip." I smile again.

He smiles too. "Blip," he agrees, and kisses my stomach.

* * *

We get back home around four in the afternoon. We walked through the entire house as Elliot described what was being changed and when it would happen. The inside is now down to it's bare bones, ready to be rebuilt. The sight of the sound is just as calming and lovely as the first time we saw it, and I can't wait to wake up to it every day.

Back at Escala, we exit the elevator hand in hand, still caught in our bubble of love from last night. As we pass through the foyer and Taylor meets us just beyond the front doors.

"Sir, Ma'am, you have a visitor."

Before I can ask who, I hear a thunderous "GREY!" ring out from the living room.

I turn to see my father standing in our living room, hands in fists and his face red with fury.

"Daddy!" I address him, shocked. His eyes flick to mine but quickly focus back on my husband.

"We need to talk. Now," my dad growls at Christian, who's hand twitches in mine.

"What is this about, dad? We weren't expecting you," I cautiously approach him like he's a wild animal. When I get to him, I place a soft kiss on his cheek and his eyes soften for a fraction of a second as he regards me. He seems to remember something and his face flexes with anger once more.

"I'm here to talk to both of you, but I'll start with him," he sneers, jerking his head towards Christian. I've never seen him like this. His anger is making him shake. I dart my eyes to Christian who looks like a deer caught in headlights.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"I think you already know what's wrong."

My breath catches in my throat. He knows. How can he know? I'm far from showing and we haven't told anyone besides our security and Mrs. Jones. I blink a few times, trying to think of what to say but Ray continues.

"Why didn't you tell me, Annie? Why did I have to hear about this from Jose?"

What? Jose definitely shouldn't know. From the corner of my eye, I see Christian's head snap towards me and he stares at me, his mouth a thin line at the mention of Jose's name.

"I'm not sure I know what you're talking about." I can hear how unconvincing I am, my light voice betraying my anxiety. Ray sighs, seeing through my front.

"I'm you father, Annie. Before him," he jerks another accusatory thumb towards Christian, "it was my job to keep you safe and happy. Dammit, I still consider it to be my job." He pauses and sighs again. When he continues, his voice is much more calm. "Jose showed me the articles. Him running out and you crying all over town."

I close my eyes. Okay, he's still a few pages behind, but I can work with this.

"Dad, I wasn't crying all over town," I correct him first, trying to redeem myself at least a little.

"That's not the point!" Ray exclaims before I can continue. "He upset you! You were emotional and he left you in a time of need. I cannot let someone treat my daughter like that!"

My heart swells a bit like it always does when Ray so easily calls me his daughter. He didn't have to care for me at all, but he did and still does.

"Ray, I think this is all a misunderstanding," Christian pipes up for the first time since we walked through the door. "Why don't we go to my office and talk?"

Ray grunts and follows Christian out of the room. I watch them go, still shocked to see Ray so furious. I think over what he said and I grit my teeth when I think of Jose. He just had to go tell my father that Christian and I were having problems. My problems are not for my dad to worry about; especially when he just got out of the hospital!

I pace the room, taking out my frustration on our rug. I rub my hands together and feel my new bracelet hanging from my wrist. I look down at the shining beauty and smile. Christian presented it to me in our future house today; apparently he called Cartier after our appointment yesterday with a request for a special piece and had it hand delivered to our apartment this morning. It's a gorgeous diamond bracelet in silver settings. The perfectly clear diamonds are all square-shaped except for the centermost diamond, which is a little elongated to make more of an oval shape. Christian nervously explained to me that it was to represent blip and our new journey together. I know these diamonds - not to mention the rush delivery, alone - probably cost a fortune but I couldn't say no; not after the way Christian lit up like a Christmas tree when I put it on. We had a fun time in the meadow outside our new house after he gave me this perfect gift.

My mind trails to our activities in that meadow and I'm caught off guard when Ray and Christian re-enter the room. I can't help my blush that creeps across my cheek and I see Christian give me a speculative look before a sly smile forms on his lips. He can read my body too well.

My dad doesn't notice any of this. Thank God.

"How was your talk?" I ask nervously.

"We cleared the air; right, Ray?" Christian asks of my dad.

My dad grunts, apparently not very thrilled but also not refuting what my husband said.

"I want to talk to you now, Annie," he says to me.

"Sure, Daddy. Come sit with me." I motion to the couch and we both settle down.

Christian quietly excuses himself from the room, leaving my dad and I to focus on each other.

"Annie, I wish you had told me what was happening. Why did I have to hear about this from Jose?"

"Dad, this isn't something I wanted to bother you with, especially with you just getting out of the hospital. Besides, I'm sure Christian and I will have ups and downs our entire life. I don't need to come running to you every time something makes me upset." _Which I hope won't be happening any more,_ I think to myself.

He grimaces. "You're my little girl and I know you're not little anymore, but I can't stand someone hurting you. I think it was the photos that really made me come check on you guys."

I roll my eyes. "Those paparazzi pick and spread the worst images they can find. I was having an emotional conversation with Kate and I was tired and let my guard down. It really wasn't a big deal and I really don't appreciate Jose showing you those articles. I don't know what's up with him; I'm going to have to talk to him."

"You know that boy is in love with you," Ray tells me as if it's the most obvious thing in the world. My face must show my confusion because he continues by saying, "oh, come on Annie! Why do you think he still comes to see me? He was always a little too close to you during your school days but he seemed like a good and respectful kid so I didn't say anything. I thought your obliviousness to his affection was an act to get him to leave you alone, but...I guess it wasn't?"

I sigh. Not him too! I always thought Jose was a nice guy and a good friend. Since I've gotten into a relationship, though, I've seen a different side of him. Did I really misread his desire for me as friendship all this time? Can't a guy just be nice without wanting something in return? I shrug my shoulders.

"I never saw it that way but I also never had feelings for him. Still, that doesn't mean he should insert himself in my business and worry my recovering father with this tabloid fodder."

Ray grits his teeth. "I won't lie; I was so mad after he showed me those things that I came up here with the intent of kicking your husband's ass."

I let that sink in for a moment and end up smiling. My big, macho, protective dad. He reminds me a lot of Christian when it comes to his family member's well being.

"Well, I'm glad you didn't. I like him," I say and smile weakly at my dad.

"Yeah, well, he said he made a few mistakes like going on a business trip while you guys were in the middle of an issue." He looks me up and down. "I guess you guys are better now?"

"Much. Thanks for asking, Daddy."

He sighs. "Well, I'd say I'm sorry for bursting in but I'm not. And I'll do it again if he doesn't toe the line!"

I laugh with him. As if him showing up at our place was a bad thing.

"Would you like to stay for dinner? I'll heat up some food for us."

He smiles and relaxes for the first time since beginning our conversation.

"I think I'd like that, thanks."

I make my way to the kitchen to see what Gail has left in the fridge for the weekend. As I preheat the oven to cook Gail's fantastic turkey lasagna, I see Christian join Ray in the living room and strike up a conversation. I bring over a beer for each of them and settle onto the couch at Christian's side.

"No beer for you, Annie?"

"Nah, I'm not much of a beer girl," I comment nonchalantly. I won't be an alcohol person in general for the next year or so I guess.

As we chat I learn that there's a Mariner's game tonight that both Ray and Christian - but mostly Ray- are interested in. I let them talk sports while I zone out. I can't wait to tell Ray our news. Now that I've had a week of Christian being back home and a full 24 hours of baby-crazy-Christian, I'm more excited than ever to meet this little blip and start our family. Although I'm excited to tell our families about our surprise, I'm still a little hesitant. I'm worried that Ray and Mom will be upset that I got pregnant so young. Yes, I'm married, but I still think that they would've liked me to wait a few more years.

And then there's Christian's family. I think Mia will be over-the-top excited and I'm sure Grace will be ecstatic at the prospect of grandchildren...but what about Carrick? I don't think he sees me as a gold digger, but he did recommend a prenup quite strongly. I hope this doesn't put me in a bad light for him. I certainly hope he doesn't think I got pregnant on purpose, then again, that's where Christian's mind went when I first told him so his father may think the exact same way. Hopefully they see what a good place we're in and no drama will ensue. Oh, no...what about Kate?

"Ana? Ana!" I'm pulled back to the present and my head snaps from the window to Christian. His eyebrow is raised.

"You okay, darling?" he asks, his eyes saying more than his mouth. He's inspecting me, imploring with his eyes if I'm actually okay. I smile at both of them.

"Sorry, just daydreaming. Let me go check on dinner." I squeeze Christian's knee as I get up and head to the kitchen. I can feel his eyes on me and I smile.

Within 20 minutes, the three of us are sitting at the table, eating Gail's delicious lasagna and laughing. Ray is regaling us with embarrassing stories about my childhood that make me blush profusely. While we laugh, I keep catching Christian's eyes assessing me, taking me in and making me feel wanted.

When dinner is over, we head into the tv room to watch the Mariner's game. I sit on the couch between my two men and cuddle into Christian's side. We watch in comfortable silence with the occasional hoot and holler when the team scores.

My mind drifts back to us revealing our secret to our families. We're seeing the doctor again in a month. By then, I'll be about 11 weeks along and we should definitely be in the clear to share our news with our families.

It's halftime and Ray stands up, saying that he should get going since it's getting dark out.

"Dad, why don't you stay the night? I don't like the idea of you driving that far in the dark, especially since you just got out of the hospital. Plus you've had a few beers tonight. Why don't you stay the night and we can finish watching this game?" I ask him, hoping he'll stay.

"I don't want to impose on you kids," he replies, unsure.

"Please, Ray, stay and watch the game with us, " Christian reassures him. "You can stay in a guest room tonight. Maybe Ana will make us some pancakes in the morning," he adds as his gaze shifts to mine.

"Well, I won't say no to that," Ray concedes and sits back down. My eyes are still on Christian's. It makes me so happy to see him get along with my dad...I may just have to thank him later.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** **Whew, we're getting to the end! I'm now out of what I have already written...so now I really have to focus on writing this week! There's only two or so chapters left!**

 **As always, hope you enjoyed! Please review/follow/favorite.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note:** **Almost at the end of this story! Not much more to say than that!**

 **Disclaimer:** **I'm not E. L. James, if I were, I wouldn't be posting, I'd be publishing.**

* * *

After the game, Ray retreats to one of the guestrooms upstairs, stating that an old man like him needs his rest.

Christian and I walk to our bedroom quietly, hand in hand. Once in the room, he closes the door and locks it.

"Thank you for letting my dad stay here tonight; I really didn't want him driving home so late."

"Ana, you don't have to thank me. This is your home too, you can invite anyone you want here, you know that." He comes up to me and runs his hands up and down my upper arms.

"Well, still. I'd like to thank you." I plant a kiss on his neck. "Will you let me..." I kiss his adam's apple. "...Thank you?" I kiss his chest through his t-shirt.

He groans softly. "Ana, baby, your dad is staying here."

I tuck my hand into the front of his waistband and pull him even closer to me.

"I can stay quiet," I whisper and slowly unbutton his pants. "Can you?"

He gives me my favorite smirk.

"Is that a challenge, Mrs. Grey?" he asks, his eyes alive with mischief.

I bite my lip in anticipation and also to tease him. He moans and suddenly sweeps down and yanks me over his shoulder. I yelp and he gives me a firm yet quiet smack on my butt.

"You're supposed to be quiet, Ana," he reminds me with a labored voice. We head into our walk-in closet and he stops in front of our full-length mirror where he lets me slowly slip down is front, over his well-sculptured chest, until I'm on my own two feet. He grabs my hand and spins me so that we're both facing the mirror.

His lips attach to my neck and I watch his assault in the mirror with hooded eyes. His hands play with the hem of my shirt and I raise my arms as he lifts my shirt. He tosses it to the side and casually brings his hands to my waistband as his mouth trails to the other side of my neck. I tilt my head to the side and realize my mouth is hanging open, watching him slowly unbutton my pants. When my zipper is down, his hand wastes no time slipping down inside my underwear, skin on skin, to my clit.

I'm panting while his fingers tap against me softly, rhythmically. My body spasms without my permission with every flick of his fingers and suddenly they're lower, teasing my opening. All too soon, his hand comes back to my waistband and his lips are off of me. He sinks to his knees behind me and my eyes follow his movement. He lazily drags my pants and underwear down to my ankles and I carefully step out of them.

"Watch me, Ana," he says and my eyes dart down to his.

"In the mirror," he adds.

I drag my eyes from him and to the mirror, watching him scoot around to kneel in front of me. With his hands on the insides of my knees, he pushes my stance wider, forcing me to present myself to him. I watch him begin to kiss my knee and trail his kisses up my thigh until his head is blocking my view of my sex.

All of a sudden he's tasting me; his tongue running up my folds to caress my clit. I can't help it as my head falls back and my eyes close, an appreciative sigh escaping my throat.

I jump as I feel him murmur into my sensitive skin, "eyes back to the mirror."

I look down at him first, noting that his eyes are still focused on his task. Of course he didn't have to look up to be able to tell where my eyes are, he just knows me too well. I focus back on the mirror and watch as he positions his head under me, so that I can see his tongue dance in the mirror. I watch it push through my folds and caress my clit I also see it move back further to taste more of me. It's a strange sight to see and raunchy and...hot. I bite my lip, focused to keep my voice down but enjoy the show.

Just as my knees start to quiver as I approach my release, he pulls away from me and stands. I have no time to pout as his lips are on mine, the taste of my arousal in his mouth. He moves us back a few steps till my lower back hits our island of drawers in the middle of the closet. He pushes me against the drawers, leaving no space between our bodies. We're back to grabbing at each other like teenagers, although we're not as clumsy as they are; his expert hands make fast work of my bra and we work in unison to get him out of his shirt in record time. He pushes his already unbuttoned pants and boxers down to his knees and hikes my knee up and over his hip. He trails his kisses down my neck and I finally get some air to my brain just as I feel his member press against my folds and I remember why we're here.

With my finger under his chin I redirect him to me and we kiss but I force us to rotate so that my back is to the mirror.

"I wanted to thank you," I remind him and sink down to my knees. I see his eyes darken but he shifts and I follow him so that we are just less than perpendicular to the mirror, making it possible for me to see both his cock and the mirror at the same time.

"You can thank me, baby," he tells me in a husky voice, "but I want your eyes on the mirror, watching me take your mouth."

I turn my attention to the mirror and moan at the reflection of his throbbing member. Using my hand, I guide him to my mouth and watch him slip in and out, slowly and fully. His hand slips into my hair and we pick up the pace with shorter, faster pumps. This feels pornographic and almost perverted, like I shouldn't be watching, but it's so satisfyingly kinky that I get lost in watching the last four inches of his length go in and out of my mouth. It's almost like a magic trick; now you see it, now you don't. I want to giggle at the obscure direction my brain went in, but, with my mouth full, I can only manage to smile.

He must've seen my smile because his pace is now unforgiving, hitting the back of my throat each time, making me grateful, as I am each time, for my near non-existent gag reflex.

I hum my approval around his dick and I can tell by his sharp breathing that he's getting close. I no sooner think this before he abruptly hoists me up and spins me around. With one hand on my hip, his other hand pushes my shoulders forward slightly making me lean forward and catch my weight against the frame of the mirror.

I watch him take hold of his member and tease me with it. I moan and watch in the mirror as it disappears into me. He suddenly grabs my hips and yanks me back, sheathing himself completely in me. I gasp aloud at his sudden conquest and once more as his hand lands sharply on my ass.

"Quiet," he grits out between his teeth. I frown at him in the mirror, over my shoulder.

"That...hit," I say in time with his thrusts, "was...louder...than...my...noise."

He spanks me again. "Then be a good girl and stay quiet so I don't have to spank you again."

I bite my lip on purpose and lock eyes with him in the mirror. He smirks, knowing full well what I'm doing. He releases one hand from my hips and grabs onto my pony tail, pulling it back between my shoulder blades, forcing my chin up. I silently gasp and release my lip. He pulls my hair back further so that I have to stand up straight, our bodies fully flush as he continues to enter me at a steady pace. I watch through hooded eyes as his hand grasps at my breast and his mouth latches to me, placing kisses along my neck and shoulder. I groan as he pulls his lips back and lightly bites into my shoulder, his head bent over but his eyes looking up into the mirror at me. I close my eyes as he nips along my shoulder.

He shifts me forward again, with my hands supporting me on the frame of the mirror. He grabs my hair again but this time, he holds my hair to my shoulder, simply keeping my head in line.

"Watch your breasts swing, baby. Fuck, you look so good."

My eyes dart to my swinging breasts and again, I feel a wave of embarrassment wash over me. It's amazing that I can feel so exposed to my own husband. My body starts seizing with excitement as I see his other hand creep slowly across my hip and down to my clit. His fingers lazily dance along me and I shudder with pleasure. I let my mouth hang open but close my eyes. His hand immediately stops.

"Please, baby," I plead. "I need to come."

"I want you to watch yourself come, Ana. As long as your eyes stay on yourself in the mirror, I'll let you come."

I whimper but open my eyes, knowing that he's serious. His fingers continue their onslaught on my clit and I hum in appreciation. My eyes glance up and I can see him and his smirk over my shoulder, his unruly hair flopping without a care. He must see me looking at him because his fingers slow down. I know what he wants but I don't know if I'll be able to come if I'm looking at myself.

I roll my eyes and focus on myself. I feel his hand tense in my hair and relax just as quickly. I study my expression, my eyelids so heavy it looks like I may fall asleep and my mouth gaping open, slack, dragging in shallow breaths. I watch his fingers circle my clit and I can see them glistening from here, evidence of my arousal on his hands. I feel that familiar buildup within me and I blink heavily, trying to keep my eyes on his hands but I feel my vision start to slip. It gets a bit blurry and I give up and shut my eyes as I come silently and spectacularly. I open my eyes just in time to see Christian's face seize up as he finds his own release within me. We stay where we are for a moment, breathing heavy. When he withdraws from me, I wince at my sudden emptiness.

I turn to him and he runs his hands up and down my upper arms and gives me a soft kiss.

"That was fantastic, Mrs. Grey. Although you closed your eyes at the end…" he trails off, his words suggesting he's displeased but his smile telling me something different.

"I guess I need more training," I tease him, though he looks surprised at my choice of words.

"I'm happy to push you, baby. But I don't think you need to be trained at all. I like how you are, how you react to me."

It was a joke, Fifty! He is so confusing! He suggests that I'm not following his instructions and when I admit to not being trained, he gets uncomfortable and uneasy. I roll my eyes in frustration.

"That's enough eye rolling for one night, Mrs. Grey. Come on, let's get cleaned up and go to bed."

I sigh and agree, letting this go so that we can get ready and fall asleep with no worries as we have been since he's come back home.

* * *

Four weeks have flown by since Ray's visit. Christian and I went to see Dr. Wilson last night, a month since our first appointment. She says everything's looking great and now, at about 11 weeks along, we have been given the green light to tell our friends and families our exciting news. She printed out new screenshots for us and it's amazing: our little blip is starting to look like a little human. We can clearly see a head, a lump for the abdomen, and little sticks coming off which are the legs. Christian and I stared at the photos the entire way home in the car, amazed at what we were creating.

I've been trying to think of ways to tell our families but I think a simple sit down will be best, so we've invited everyone over for a Saturday afternoon dinner. Although we invited my mom and Bob and offered Christian's jet, they still decided to stay down in Georgia, which would sting a bit if it weren't completely expected. This is the same woman who missed my college graduation, after all. I decided we can call them right before everyone come over, but Christian, feeling more generous than me, said that we should also go visit them next month.

I've been fretting over this night for weeks now and it's finally here. Gail and I nailed down the menu a few days ago (lemon rice pilaf with sauteed shrimp, roasted vegetables, and a garden salad) and I realize that having her has made this entire situation less stressful so I should really calm down. I don't have to worry about cooking or cleaning the day of, just being a gracious host while trying not to be sick with worry over telling my in laws and new siblings about our little one on the way.

I've been running through my head what I think their reactions will be for nearly the entire month. I know Mia with be ecstatic but I'm not sure about Kate. She has accepted and welcomed Christian back in, even though she shot him daggers with her eyes at the first family dinner after he returned. She asks every so often about what had made me upset but I always say that I'm not ready to tell her yet. I think she expects it and I hope she'll be happy for us.

I have no worries about Eliot. I think he may be surprised but I don't think there will be any negativity. I'm also not very concerned about Grace. Every time Christian does something normal but uncharacteristic, she thanks me with tears in her eyes. I remember a few weeks before the wedding we were walking the grounds at Grace's house and Christian insisted on giving me a piggy back ride. He made me jump on his back, my legs wrapped around his waist, his arms hooked under my knees, with my arms wrapped over his shoulders. I remember holding onto his chest to keep myself up and Grace staring at us in shock, excusing herself for a few minutes. I'm fairly certain this news will get the same kind of reaction.

It's Carrick I'm worried about. While he never treated me differently or badly, I'd be lying if I said that Carrick's interest in Christian getting a prenup didn't hurt me. My biggest fear is still that he'll think I got pregnant on purpose to trap Christian into this marriage. Will he accept our news or vocalize his disapproval? I take a deep breath; I'll know the answer soon enough.

"Ana?" I hear Christian's voice call for me. He went for a run once we finally got out of bed this morning. While he ran, I set the dining room table and looked through my closet a full four times, trying to find something to wear for tonight. When I got tired of being unhappy with my clothes, I poured myself a bath and have been soaking since.

His voice sounds close so I don't say anything, knowing he'll find me in a matter of seconds. Right on cue, he appears in the doorway, his sweat-soaked shirt clinging to his frame, his workout pants hanging on his hips, his feet bare, surely from shedding his shoes and socks right inside our bedroom door.

He eyes me up and down, taking in as much as he can see with the bath's bubbles blocking his view. His eyes find mine and we smile at each other.

He makes his way to the side of the tub where he kneels.

"Hello, baby," he says, giving me a soft kiss.

"And hello, baby," he says again, sinking his hand beneath the water to rest on my stomach.

I take in a deep breath. Oh, this man. My smile grows impossibly wider. We've been in our own bubble of happiness these last few weeks, but I'm so ready to let others in. I just hope they share our happiness and not bring us down.

My face must have betrayed my feelings, because Christian suddenly asks me, "what's wrong?"

My eyes dart to his and I see him observing me, trying to find the problem. His other hand moves a few strands of hair out of my face before cupping my cheek.

"Oh, nothing," I tell him. "I'm just worried."

"What about?"

"Telling everyone," I say simply. His eyes soften and his hand on my stomach starts stroking my flat belly with care.

"It's all going to go well; I'm sure of it," he says with such ease that I raise an eyebrow at him.

"It doesn't matter what they say, baby. I don't care what they think; you're the only person who matters here. I only care how you and I feel… and I know I'm feeling great about it."

I can't help but smile at his loving words and lovesick grin. Maybe this will be work out after all.

He stands up, his one hand now dripping wet. He grabs the hem of his T-shirt and pulls it over his head, revealing his stellar physique that his shirt was previously hanging to. I bite my bottom lip as I eye his waste line where I can see the top of his boxers peeking above his workout pants. He clears his throat and my eyes jump to his. He seems amused to have just caught me checking him out. He reaches a hand down to me.

"They won't be here until 4 o'clock baby, so let's get you clean."

I purse my lips at him. "I was just in the bath…"

"Without me," he adds. I place my hand in his and he pulls me up from the tub, water sloshing over the side and down to the floor drain beneath the tub. His eyes rake over my body appreciatively, taking in my naked form. I feel my cheeks redden as they always do when his eyes roam over me. He shakes his head.

"No, no, no, baby. This won't do. We'll simply have to clean up together."

His arms wrap around me, palming my butt with both hands and hoisting me up to him. I automatically wrap my legs around his waist and I can feel the hem of his underwear I was just staring at rub against my most sensitive area. His lips attach to mine and I moan, allowing his tongue entrance to my mouth. He walks me and my dripping body to the walk-in shower. He pins my body between his and the wall as he tugs down his pants before letting them drop and kicking them away, all without breaking our kiss. I feel him spring to attention beneath me and sigh with content.

This is my heaven. Even if everything goes to hell tonight, today will still have highlights. This is my last coherent thought before Christian turns on the shower, letting water cascade over our bodies as they become one.

* * *

After cleaning off together, Christian helped me find something to wear. He chose a bright, cobalt blue knee-length, cap sleeved, pencil dress. He said the color complimented my hair and eyes so well that he had to see it on me. I then had to take it off as to not get it dirty when he couldn't keep his hands off me when I tried it on.

I'm back in my dress and pacing in front of Christian's desk in his office. Our family will be here in an hour so we have to call and tell my mom. It's now or never...well, not never. But it has to be now.

I'm still pacing when I hear Christian's phone switch to speakerphone as the sound of ringing fills the air. We can do this. At the end of the day, I'll have Christian if no one else, and that is all Blip and I need… oh who am I kidding? I need our families!

I stop in my tracks when I hear the call get picked up.

"Christian?" My mom's voice fills the room. "What a pleasant surprise."

I take a deep breath and focus on Christian, who's focusing on me. He's sitting in his chair behind his desk.

"Hello, Carla," Christian says, his voice as soothing as honey. I scowl inwardly; why does he get to be so calm about this? "Ana's also here."

"Hi," I squeak out and quickly clear my throat. "Hi, Mom."

"Oh, Ana, darling! I was just thinking of you. I know you wanted us up there this weekend but, you know, with Bob's knee and all…"

I don't know anything about Bob's knee and frankly, I don't really care about his knee right now. I'm focused on regulating my breathing so I don't pass out. I walk around his desk and sink onto Christian's lap, one of his arms automatically wrapping around me.

"That's fine, mom," I say, robotically. I take another deep breath.

"So, mom, the reason we wanted you to come up this weekend is because we're hosting a family dinner tonight…"

"Oh, hun, I'm sure we can have more of those!" my mom interrupts me. I shake my head though I know she can't see me.

"I know, mom, we just… we wanted to… well, since you won't be here, we wanted to tell you the news first."

"News?" she asks and I close my eyes and let a slow breath out. I wait a moment and then feel Christian place his hand on mine. I open my eyes and look directly into his.

"Mom, I'm pregnant."

* * *

 **Author's Note:** **Uh ohhhhh. How will the families react?! I'm only about a quarter through the next and last chapter, so I've really gotta start writing fast! Only one chapter left and I'll try my best to get it out next weekend.**

 **As always, hope you enjoyed! Please review/follow/favorite.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note:** **I am so so so sorry! Gah! Real life got in the way and then I just kinda lost interest, I don't know why! I've learned my lesson, though, and I'll always complete my stories before posting at all! Thank you for sticking around and I hope you like this finale! See you on the other side with some other news.**

 **Disclaimer:** **I'm not E. L. James, if I were, I wouldn't be posting, I'd be publishing.**

* * *

"News?" she asks and I close my eyes and let a slow breath out. I wait a moment and then feel Christian place his hand on mine. I open my eyes and look directly into his.

"Mom, I'm pregnant."

I keep my eyes on Christian's, wincing slightly, waiting for my mother to start screamin; either with anger or excitement. When nothing comes, I look back at Christian's phone on his desk.

"Mom?" I ask, wincing more.

"I'm here," she replies, quietly. Too quietly. No one says anything for a moment and my heart starts to drop.

"Mom, say something," I implore her.

"Oh, Ana," she starts and I can hear the tears in her eyes. "Are you sure?"

"Yes," I just barely peep out.

"How far along are you?"

"About 11 weeks."

She lets out a sigh. "So that's not why you got married." I feel Christian flex his hand over mine.

"No, of course not," I tell her. "This was not in the plans, not yet, but it's happening and we've come to terms with it."

I look at Christian and he smiles at me before kissing my nose.

"You're so young, Ana. And you too, Christian! Oh, honey, I wanted so much more for you."

Christian's smile slips. He looks annoyed. What is she talking about? I have a gorgeous husband who is fully devoted to me, I live in a more than comfortable home, and I'm being fast tracked in the profession I always wanted. Not to mention, my husband can more than adequately provide for us and our family.

"Mom, I have everything I could ever dream of; what more could you want for me?"

Now my mom sounds annoyed. "I just wanted you to have everything! I didn't want you to make my mistakes!"

Ouch. I stare at the phone in disbelief. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Christian lean his head back, surely trying to reign in his temper. I know he's trying to hold back and let me handle my family however I want to, but this must be trying his patience.

"Gee, thanks Mom," I finally reply in a low voice.

"Oh, Ana, you know I don't mean it like that! You're the best thing to happen to me but having you so young definitely changed my life and made it harder in many ways. I don't want you to have to go through the same thing."

"It's not the same thing," I correct her, forcefully. "I'm not as young as you were; I've already finished school and I've found a job. Unlike you at the time, I'm already married. Christian also doesn't have a naturally dangerous job so I don't have to worry as much about his wellbeing."

I'm fuming. She's making this about her, like she does for everything. I grasp Christian's hand tighter and look him in the eye. He tries to regain his smile and nods his head, agreeing with everything I've said.

"Ana, you know how crazy I was for your father! Yes, you weren't planned but we would have gotten married at some point no matter what! Even with that, I've since wondered if your father and I would have lasted or if I would have moved on as I've done with my last few relationships. I thought you would have more time to figure out if this is the correct man for you before bringing a child into the mix!"

She's insane. Certifiable. I'm about to explode.

"Mom, I can't believe you're even saying this right now! You know I've never even been interested in another man! I've come alive since meeting Christian and he has too. We're different people and we never want to know a life without each other. Why can't you be happy for us? And if this is a real concern of yours, why didn't you mention this before we got married?! Why are you only bringing this up now? If you really thought I was possibly making a mistake why wouldn't you tell me before our wedding?" With each question I ask, my voice gets louder and louder until I all but shout my last sentence. My mom doesn't miss a beat.

"Marriages can be undone! You can get a divorce! You can't divorce a child!"

I lean forward and prop my elbow on Christian's desk, resting my forehead on my index finger and covering my eyes with the rest of my hand. She is exasperating and embarrassing. She really should just stop talking.

"We love each other more than anything, Mom. This is our one and only marriage and we are pregnant and happy." I lift my head and look at Christian who is looking at me with a shy smile. I continue talking to my mom though my attention is on my husband.

"We will make it all work. I haven't told you yet, but we have also purchased a house; a family home with a large yard. Christian will be a wonderful father." I watch his brows knit together, worried about my statement before I continue with, "We'll figure everything out together. No matter what. Our baby will not want for anything because they'll have two parents who love each other unconditionally."

"And your husband's rich," she comments, absentmindedly not unkindly. Christian looks out of the corner of his eye at the phone, one corner of his mouth turning down. I close my eyes for a quick second. My mother has zero tact. Before I can say anything more, Christian speaks up.

"Yes, Carla, I can and will provide for my family with ease but the important thing is that Ana and I are starting a family, with or without your support. I was hoping you'd join us in our happiness, but if you can't, I won't allow you to upset Ana like this."

I watch his jaw clench as he speaks. I hate that my mom is doing this, but Christian is right. I can't let her upset me like this. It's too much.

"Oh, Christian dear, of course I support you two. I'm just...shocked," my mom responds, having enough shame to sound embarrassed.

"And I'm disappointed," I get out in a low voice. I am disappointed, but I'm also not surprised, which makes me sad. I shake my head and continue before anyone else can speak.

"We have to go," I say with no emotion. "Our guests will be here soon. Bye, Mom."

I hit the end call button before she can respond. I close my eyes and tilt my head away from the phone. My mom can be so hurtful and I don't even think she realizes she's doing it.

A few quiet moments pass before I feel Christian's fingers under my chin, guiding my face in his direction. I keep my eyes closed, but, after a minute of neither of us talking, I open my eyes. He's staring at me, now searching my eyes with his mouth in a thin line.

"I'm sorry, Ana," he finally says.

I let out a long sigh. "It's not your fault, Christian."

"Maybe not, but I'm sorry she made you upset."

"Me? I feel sorry for you!" I say as his brows knit together in confusion. I shrug. "She's my mom. I'm stuck with her. You only have to deal with her because of me. I feel bad to put her on you...she said horrible things… divorce and about your money which you know," I break off mid sentence as his thumb brushes across my lips. He smiles kindly at me.

"I know you don't care about my money. And I don't mind having her in my life if I get to have you. I just don't want anyone or anything upsetting you, especially while you're pregnant." His hand trails down from my lips to my stomach, resting his hand across my belly. I smile at him, leaning forward for a kiss.

"One down, a lot to go," I sigh. He nods in agreement.

* * *

"Ana! It's been so long!" Mia squeals and rushes ahead of her family to give me an eager hug which I return.

"Mia, we just saw you last week," I hear Christian say behind me and I know he's rolling his eyes.

"Hey, sis!" Eliot is next and he picks me up in a big bear hug. Christian clears his throat and I look over at him in time to see his eyes narrowed at his brother. While Christian shakes Eliot's hand, I get a long hug from Kate before she also moves over to Christian.

"Oh, Ana! You're absolutely glowing!" Grace gushes at me as she steps up and I know I'm turning red. Don't people usually describe pregnant women that way?! I see Kate's head snap to me out of the corner of my eye.

Christian rushes smoothly to my rescue, saying, "It's the color. This dress was practically made for her." I look up and he's smiling at me. This dress does compliment my skin tone well, but could it be blip? Could I already be "glowing"?

We finish our hellos and head into the main room, where we offer wine to our guests except for Eliot who makes a beeline for the fridge to grab a beer. Christian and I strategically already poured our glasses of nonalcoholic wine so that we'll fit in with everyone else and it seemingly works as everyone is chatting and not focused on our glasses.

I hear the elevator ping open and nearly run over to attack my dad with a big hug as he exits the elevator doors.

"Woah, Annie, what's wrong?" he asks, his voice full of concern.

"Can't I be excited to see you?" I ask as casually as I can into his shoulder. Truth is, I'm still hurt from the talk with my mom and I'm starting to worry about how Ray will react. He got so enraged when he saw those articles about me being upset. I don't want him to be as disappointed as my mom seemed to be… or for him to piece it together and get mad at Christian all over again, but this time for leaving his pregnant wife alone.

I take a deep breath and step back. I smile at my dad's confused expression and link arms with him as I lead him to the main room. Christian has a beer waiting for him as we round the corner and the rest of the family greets Ray warmly.

Half an hour later, we're seated around the table with plates of Gail's delicious meal in front of us. Christian is at the other head of the table, standing, with his glass of nonalcoholic wine in hand. Everyone quiets down and we all grab our wine glasses or beer bottles.

"Thank you, everyone, for coming tonight," Christian starts. "We don't have family dinners like this enough, so thank you, especially to Ray, for making the trip." Christian raises his glass a little higher towards Ray who nods back at him.

"Ana has helped me see how rewarding it can be to spend time with family, so here is a toast to our family; all of us here and also Carla and Bob, who unfortunately couldn't make it tonight. Cheers!"

We all yell cheers back and clink glasses, excited to dig into the aromatic masterpieces in front of us. We're all quiet for a few minutes, savoring our fantastic dinner.

As I cut one of my shrimp into three, smaller pieces, I reflect back on the conversation with my mom. It wasn't completely unexpected but I did hope for more. My silver lining through all of this will be Christian's turn around. I can take everyone else giving me a hard time if I have his support. These last few weeks, he has been just as - if not more - excited than me for blip and blip's reveal. It's brought me so much happiness that I can't help but smile, now, thinking about it.

"Earth to Ana!" I suddenly hear Kate's voice and my eyes snap to hers and then around the table. Kate, Eliot, and my Dad are all looking at me expectantly. Down at the other end, Mia, Carrick and Grace are still chatting and laughing, though Christian is staring right at me with a small smile on his lips.

I shake my head a bit. "Sorry, what was that?" I ask Kate.

"Jeez, Grey, you completely spaced out. What's going on?"

"Sorry, I was just...lost in thought," I say but my smile grows. "So what were you talking about?"

* * *

I somehow make it through dinner without drifting off again. As Mrs. Jones clears the table and prepares dessert, Christian guides us all to the great room with our drinks. This is it. We're doing this now. I take a deep, unsteady breath; desperate to slow my rapidly beating heart. Christian grabs my hand and squeezes it before bringing me to him and spinning me so that my back is to his front. Our family is now all situated in the great room, everyone sitting on the sofas and chatting pleasantly. The time is here and I suddenly feel sick.

I already told Christian that he will have to do the announcement; I'm too nervous to say anything coherently right now. It's one thing to tell my mom on the phone but it's another to tell every single other member of your family while they're all looking at you.

Christian pulls me closer to him and readjusts his hand, so that mine is flat on my stomach and his is grasping my hand from behind; our entwined fingers on my belly.

"Everyone, if I may have your attention," Christian calls, effectively quieting the room. Everyone's eyes settle on us where we are and I feel my cheeks redden. Here we go.

"Thank you again for coming tonight and while we do want to have more family get-togethers, we actually asked you here for a different reason." I see Grace and Kate perk up at this point, interested for any more information they can get...and they're about to get a lot.

"We actually asked you guys here to help us celebrate," Christian says and I look up to see him smile at me and I can't help the face-breaking smile that creeps onto my face.

"Oh, Ana! Did you get another promotion?" Mia asks, clapping her hands. "You've been flying through there! You're going to be running even GEH before you know it!"

I smile at Mia and her enthusiasm. It doesn't get past me, though, that everyone else is still silent and staring at us. Eliot's mouth is actually hanging open.

"No, not yet," Christian responds to Mia. "She'll be running Grey Publishing soon enough though. But no, we wanted to celebrate with everyone and share this news with our family first." He pauses and sucks in another breath. "Ana and I are expecting."

There. It's out there. Everyone knows. But from the sound of it, maybe nobody heard it. It's so silent, I can hear the clock over the mantel tick. My breathing is shallow as I study my family in front of me. Mia looks confused. Eliot's mouth is still hanging open, his eyes on Christian. Grace's mouth is also hanging open but her eyes are filled with tears and focused on Christian's and my hands on my stomach. Carrick is sitting stoically, seeming to have not moved since we all came in from the dining room. My gaze is moving over to Ray when he breaks the silence.

"What?" he asks. He doesn't sound confused or mad. He sounds...disbelieving. I swallow.

"I'm pregnant," I croak, the words getting stuck in my throat. Christian's hand squeezes mine, giving me strength.

We don't have to wait for a response this time. The room erupts in yelps and shrieks from the three women. Grace and Mia are on their feet, holding each other while thick tears roll down Grace's face. Mia sports a huge smile and keeps squealing "I can't believe it! I can't believe it!"

Kate also jumped up but yelled 'I knew it!' right after my reveal. Her look of jubilation quickly disappears as her eyes jump between Christian and myself before settling on me. Her mouth sets in line with the corners beginning to point down. Oh no, she's finally put together why Christian and I were fighting.

I don't have time to focus on her as Mia dislodges herself from her mother and comes barreling towards us to wrap me in a fierce yet awkward hug, as Christian doesn't unwrap his arm from me.

"Oh, I'm so happy for you two!" she sighs before moving over to Christian. "You're going to be such a good father."

He finally takes his arm from me so that he can wrap them both around Mia. "Thank you, Mia," I hear him whisper to her.

"Holy shit!" I hear Eliot exclaim over the cries of the women, finally finding his words.

My attention is diverted to Grace who is now grabbing my hands and searching my face.

"Are you really? Are you sure?" she asks, more tears still welling in her eyes. I nod, not trusting my voice.

"How far along are you?"

"About 11 weeks."

She breaks down crying, having the exact opposite reaction that my mom had. I feel bad for a moment while I wish that my mom was more like Grace, but I'm distracted when she pulls me into a hug."Thank you, Ana. I cannot wait to be a grandmother! Thank you for everything." The tears start pooling in my eyes. I knew Grace would have this reaction but it always hits me hard.

I pull back and hold her hands. "You don't have to thank me. Christian and I are so lucky to have your support." And I mean it. Her support, especially after Carla's rejection, is making the tears overflow and streak down my face.

She squeezes my hands. "Always, darling. You'll always have us."

Us. I look over to the couch where Carrick is still sitting, staring at Christian who is now in a hug with Eliot. Do we have Carrick's support?

Grace steps aside to hug her sons and reveals Ray who was waiting behind her. I sniffle and try to blink away my tears.

"Daddy."

His face is etched in worry lines, his eyebrows knit together. He looks older, worried, and… disappointed? No. Please, no.

"You're making me a young grandpa, huh?" he asks, reconfirming my news. I nod.

He looks me over once more before stepping forward and folding me into a hug. I grasp him and let my tears fall. He sighs.

"You're young, Annie, but you're smart and you're a good person. I know you'll make this work. Congratulations, Annie."

I squeeze my eyes shut tight as more tears overflow. He isn't disappointed; at least not enough to berate me about it.

"Thank you, Daddy. We called mom before you guys came over and, well, it didn't go that well. It means everything to me that you didn't turn me away."

"I would never do that, Anastasia, you know that," he says. Calling me by my full name matched with his no-nonsense tone makes me move back to lock eyes with him. Gone are the looks of worry. His face shows nothing but confidence.

"You're a strong woman, Annie. You've been taking care of me for years now, no doubt a baby might be easier in a few ways." This brings a smile to both of our faces and I quickly wipe away my tears.

"It also brings me some peace to know that your husband will be able to provide a decent life for your family. I'm only worried about this being what you want."

"The timing isn't perfect, but I've come to peace with it. And we're actually really excited now; to start a family and put down some real roots in our new house," I tell him, my smile growing as I speak.

"Well, at least I'll be a cool grandpa," Ray says, making me giggle. "And I'll definitely teach them how to shoot a gun and fish and fix up cars.

"And what if it's a girl?" I ask. He looks shocked.

"Even better! A girl needs to know how to do all of these things! You only learned one of the three, but I think if I start teachin' early on, they'll get the hang of it."

"We have plenty of time to figure that out," I assure him. I'm not so sure Christian would be okay with our child learning how to shoot but this doesn't seem like something that has to be discussed any time soon.

We hug once more before Ray turns to my husband and begin either congratulating or reprimanding him, I'm not sure which since I'm wrapped up in a bear hug from the side as soon as Ray turns. I laugh as Eliot places me back on the floor.

"So you're knocked up, huh?" He has such a way with words. I roll my eyes.

"Very eloquently said, but yes."

He shakes his head a bit. "I can't believe Christian's going to be a dad. I didn't think I'd ever see him with a girlfriend, let alone a wife and a kid!"

"Not much I can say to that, but I think he's going to be a great father. He's kind and attentive and loving; he's going to be a natural at it. I… I really think so...atleast." I trail off at the end as I watch Carrick finally get up from the sofa and walk around to Ray and Christian. He shakes Christian's hand as Ray makes his way back to his beer. With his hand now on Christian's shoulder, they lean their heads together as Carrick talks to him. Thankfully, Eliot doesn't seem to notice my wandering eyes.

"Yeah, maybe he'll finally get that stick out of his ass," he laughs and I give him a closed lip smile and shake my head. They're always poking jabs at each other, some things will never change.

I get yanked away from Eliot so quickly that I trip over my feet trying to turn towards the pull and almost fall down. Kate has her hand securely wrapped around my wrist as she pulls me towards the hall where our bedroom is. I look back to see everyone staring at us, Christian with a slight frown on his face as he looks around his dad to see me. Kate doesn't stop until we're out of sight from the main room.

"Jeez, Kate. You could've just asked me to speak in private," I groan and rub my affronted wrist.

"Is this why you were fighting?!" she questions in a frenzied whisper. "Is this what you were disagreeing on and why he ran away to a different country? I could kill him!"

I raise my eyebrows at her, semi shocked at this reaction. I'm a grown woman; I don't need Kate acting like my knight in shining armor.

"No need for that. He was shocked when I told him I was pregnant and he didn't know what to do or say so he didn't say anything and he put some space between us. He messed up, big time, but we've gotten past that and I'd appreciate if you don't drag this out longer than it has to be."

"Don't draw it out? He left his pregnant wife! How can you just forgive him?" Her eyes are bulging and I can't help but feel exasperated. She's acting like I'm her little sister that she has to defend from the world. I cross my arms.

"I didn't 'just forgive him'. It's been weeks since it happened and he's proven to me how committed he is to me and our family. I love him. I'm not going to just give up on him because he made a mistake."

"But where did he go when he left? Did he even go on that business trip? How can you trust him if he won't talk to you?"

"Why do you always have to poke into my business?! There's a reason I didn't tell you what we were fighting about. And for the last time; I trust him implicitly. You've always wanted to find fault in him; you can never be happy for me. You can't be happy for my pregnancy or the fact that Christian and I were obviously able to get back to such a good place, you can only focus on why we were in a bad place to begin with. None of that concerned you so please don't insert yourself."

She opens her mouth to say more but shuts it quickly, her eyes narrowing over my shoulder. I can already tell who's there, but his arm slipping around my waist really gives it away.

"Everyone's ready for dessert," he says simply from over my shoulder. Kate and I don't respond. I finally look up to see Kate chewing on her lip, looking nervous for once.

"I'm not happy with you," she whispers, her eyes set on Christian. "I don't like how you treated her a month ago."

"Neither do I. I was an idiot. Ana is the best thing that has ever happened to me; I won't mess this up again." I look up at him but he doesn't look down. His eyes are locked with Kate and I know they're having a silent battle; Kate trying to decide if she should say something else while Christian is trying placate her in as few words as possible. I decide to break up their struggle.

"Let's have dessert." I grab Christian's hand and he dutifully walks with me back to the dining room table. I need this day to be over.

* * *

As we savor Gail's fruit tart with vanilla ice cream, conversation continues as if it never stopped, except now it's a little more lively. It's awkward to still be seated next to Kate now that we're trying to desperately look anywhere but at each other. I refuse to let her ruin my day. If I won't let my mom get me down, I'm not going to let Kate.

Everyone besides Kate seems to be in good spirits and are already theorizing if blip will be a girl or a boy. I'm staying as light and bubbly as I can but I see that Carrick has been rather quiet. I'll have to talk to Christian later about what their conversation was about.

I no sooner think this when a soft clinking noise comes from where Charrick is tapping his spoon to his glass. The table falls silent and turns to give him attention as he stands from the table.

"I wanted to thank Ana and Christian for having us over this evening. And also Gail for the fabulous food." Both Ray and Eliot call out 'hear hear" in agreement and the table chuckles with them.

"I also want to say thank you to Ana," Carrick continues, turning towards me. I feel like a deer trapped in headlights. I'm hoping I don't look like one though I'm sure I do.

"Since you've joined our family, we've been closer and we've seen Christian more than ever. We have you to thank. And I'll speak on behalf of everyone when I say, I cannot wait to meet baby Grey. Thank you for expanding the family. To baby Grey!"

He raises his glass and everyone follows suit, cheering "baby Grey!" in unison; me maybe loudest of all. I cannot believe my amount of relief. Carrick doesn't seem to think I did this on purpose and he's happy to hear we're starting our family. Out of everyone, I'd have to say Carrick has surprised me the most.

I very easily convince Ray to stay the night again instead of driving back home and he excuses himself to go to the guest room as everyone prepares to leave. Kate pulls be into an awkward hug before she leaves, whispering in my ear that we'll talk about this more some other time but that she's happy for me. For us. That will do for now.

Elliot pulls me into another huge hug for the third time today before following Kate into the elevator; a goofy grin still on his face: the one that's been there since we made our announcement.

Mia and Grace give me hugs and start talking my ear off about all the shopping we have to do and how we're running out of time. Christian shakes his head and asks them to dial down the theatrics, since he plans on spoiling me and the baby more than anyone, which causes Grace to be overcome with emotion once again and pull him into a hug which he freely accepts. I'm smiling at this sight when I feel a soft hand on my elbow.

"Ana, may I speak to you for a moment?" Carrick asks.

"Of course," I reply, and follow him back towards the kitchen. I can feel Christian's eyes on me until we round the corner. I lean slightly against the kitchen island and look up at him expectantly.

"Ana, I know I may have caused you some unease with that whole nasty business around your engagement, but I hope you know that I never thought you were with Christian for the wrong reasons. With your own child coming along, you'll see that you'll want to protect your child from everyone, even those who seem like god-sent angels." He smiles kindly at me and I try to smile back, though I can barely feel my face right now.

"That being said, I want you to know that I meant everything I said during dessert. I cannot wait to meet your baby and, selfishly, I'm even more excited to see what changes this will cause in Christian. This will be the best for him in the long run. I see how open and free he is with you, and I think a child will only help amplify that. I know you're probably tired of hearing this from Grace, but it really is a relief to see him with you. It's..." he pauses and breaks eye contact when he closes his eyes for a moment. When they open again, they are filled with warmth and gratitude. "It's nice to see him finally happy."

I take in what he says with small pout. They don't give Christian enough credit.

"Your family always has such high praise for how I've helped change him, but honestly, that is all Christian's doing. He was a little cold when we first met but, really, very soon after we established our relationship, he was already acting like the Christian we see now. I can't see how much he has changed as you can, but I can say that it was his doing and not mine."

"You're being modest, dear, but that's okay. I'm simply glad that you seem to bring out the best in him. Seeing him act his age has brought us such delight. And now, with a grandchild on the way, well I can't even express how overjoyed we are." The skin around his eyes crinkle with how large his sincere smile is. This has to be the most candidly we have ever spoken and I'm thankful for it. I smile back at him.

"Thank you, Carrick. It took us a while, but I think we're coming around to the idea as well." My smile expands as I speak. 'Coming around' is far too conservative; we're elated.

We walk back to the foyer where I've somehow earned another hug from Grace. With a final round of goodbyes, we wave to Christian's family as the elevate doors close between us. Hand in hand, we walk quietly to our bedroom.

"So what did Dad want to talk to you about?" he asks me as he closes our door and I slide onto our bed.

"Basically, he's happy that you're happy and he's excited to meet the baby."

His eyebrow raises.

"And he had to take you to a different room to say this?"

I shrug. "I also thanked me for helping you act your age and making you happy."

He nods, accepting this answer as he slides into the bed beside me, his arm wrapping around my side and turning me towards him.

"It went pretty well," he adds after a moment.

"I guess," I shrug. "You're family took it well. I was only worried about your dad, for no reason apparently. My dad accepted it pretty quickly. But...my mom and Kate…" my voice trails off, and I swallow, trying to keep the emotion from creeping into my voice.

His hand trails soothing strokes up and down my side.

"I'm sorry, Ana. I wish I could change their reactions for you. They will come around, I'm sure of it," he says with such confidence that I can't help but agree.

"I know Kate will. I think she's more upset with you than me." I look up in time to catch his look of boredom.

"I could care less what Kate thinks about me."

"She's my best friend, Christian. You should care."

He looks me over, choosing his words. "I care about you and how she treats you. I don't want to not get along with her, but as long as she treats you right, then I'm fine with her, no matter how she feels about me."

I feel my lips turn down in a small pout. Indifference isn't always a good thing.

He pulls me closer and I look up to his fac which is lopsided with a huge smile.

"I'd be lying if I said I wasn't happy our secret is out," he purrs as he buries his head in my neck, outlining me with kisses. "I can't wait for the world to know you're carrying my child...it's such a turn on. You're growing a combination of us. It's like a piece of me is inside you and I'd love to put more of myself inside you..." his voice trails off and I shiver with his salacious words.

We have come so far in the last five and a half weeks ago, I couldn't even imagine Christian acting this way, having been so destroyed with his initial reaction. We're in a better place than even before this all happened. Before, we were blissfully in love and ignorant of how bad things could get between us. While I'm sure we didn't hit the lowest point that we could have, I think we're both motivated to never get anywhere as close again. We have a more open and honest relationship and he's giving me all of himself. It's heaven and I'm determined to never have it end.

As we cuddle into each other with his hand on my stomach, I close my eyes with the serene knowledge that we can and will get through anything.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** ***Sigh* And that's the story. Although I'm posting this weeks after I wanted to, I hope you all enjoyed the ending to this story! This story has gotten way more response than I ever thought possible, so thank you all!**

 **In other news, I'm going to start writing a new story! I've had an idea for Ana and Christian rocking around in my head for a few weeks now, so I'm going to start writing that and I promise I won't post until I'm basically done!**

 **I'll also be doing more one-shots that I post in my one-shot collection story. I have one in mind, so please follow me or that story so that you know when new content is up.**

 **As always, hope you enjoyed! Please review/follow/favorite and thank you all for being so patient!**


End file.
